The Sequel to: Car Trouble in Port Royal!
by alissaduke88
Summary: Jack is back! With Alissa! If you read the first Car trouble in Port Royal you won't be able to resist this rum filled adventure with all your FAVORITE CHARACTERS, oh and Elizabeth.
1. Recap of Past Events!

Disclaimer: DOPOTC! Like oh my gosh!!! It's finally here!!! It's, THE SEQUEL OF THE SEASON! Car Trouble in Port Royal II…I know, I'm not creative with the names and things. But, the story is going to be awesome!

Prologue: Re-cap of Past Events!

It would be beneficial to you to read the first story, Car Trouble in Port Royal for you to understand this story, although it is recommended. If I would rate it on a percentile, it would be something in the ball park of 98 required. But for those two measly percents, here is a Re-cap!

Main Character Alissa Duke aka Fake Duchess of Greenland drives into the POTC Port Royal. Befriends Pirate Captain Jack Sparrow aka Captain Jack Sparrow. Saves his life multiple times but is injured numerous times, the worst of which is a pebble in her nose…dreadful.

William Turner aka Will Smithy falls in love with Alissa, as does Commodore Norrington aka Douche Bag. He tried to rape her! Any way, so these people are all in this plot, and the plot is moving, and then there is a climax, and then…

Once Alissa's broken down car is fixed she decides NOT to return to her own time in her home in beautiful San Diego California…cough cough… and decides to help them out on their adventures to come. Which are to come in the next chapter!!

Toodaloo! Love your darling author who loves you and thus forth you will REVIEW.. Alissa!!


	2. Setting Things In Motion

Disclaimer: DOPOTC! Ok, here is the first official chapter of Car Trouble in Port Royal II! I know, you love me… and It's ok, I understand, I love me too!

Chapter One: Setting Things in Motion.

It had been two days since I had decided to stay in Port Royal instead of returning to my own time in 2007. I was sitting by my car which had become the official hiding spot for Jack and I as we waited for things to settle down from our last fiasco. I was singing loudly as I played with my 21 questions that I found in my glove box.

"HEY JUDE, DON'T MAKE IT BAD! TAKE A SAD SONG AND MAKE IT BETTER! REMEMBER TO LET HER INTO YOUR HEART-" It probably didn't help my tone since I was wearing headphones. I noticed Jack look up at me and get a very squeamish look on his face. "Now, now Jack, my singing isn't that bad!" I said rather loudly.

"Aye, tis worse!" he retaliated. I looked at him up and down. Taking in every color and worn patch of clothing.

"When I go back to 2007 I'm taking your clothes, do you know how cool I will be on Halloween? I'll have the best Jack Sparrow costume!" I said removing my headphones letting the Beatles fade into the back ground.

"Lass, the only thing I understood out of that was taking my clothes, and all I have to say is: It's about bloody time!" he exclaimed beginning to remove his clothes.

"Tut-Tut-Tut mister! I may not be a virgin but I have morals, and even a sexy stud pirate like you can't tempt me." truth be know is that he could, and if he removed anything else I was totally on the band wagon! There it went, his pink and white sash thrown to the side. IT'S ON!

"Well, on the other hand, I'm sure you will take me on a third date sooner or later." I said reaching over and yanking him by the hair to me. There was a slight cough from behind us, and Jack got a bemused look on his face as mine contorted into a look of annoyance. "Oh god Will this better be damn important." I said huffily.

"Oi lass, let's just keep going and forget he's there." Jack offered making Will seem a bit uncomfortable.

"Thought you might want more food, and to know that today there is a ceremony for Commodore Norrington. I had to make a brand new cutlass for him just for this occasion." William explained placing a cloth sack down next to my car.

"Aye." I said squinting my eye and making a hook with my finger. A now favorite pose of mine, "Tis probably to lure us out of hiding! They be knowin' we can't resist a pow-wow." I said with my best fake pirate voice. Both men stared blankly at me for a moment.

"Well… They won't be getting us that easily!" Jack said smiling.

"Actually, they will." I corrected scratching my finger. He gave me a quizzical look but I continued before he even had the chance to question me.

"We need things to get into motion. So I have a plan. It's simple. Will, you walk around in town the whole day, go out for a bite, or you know, take in a show. Jack you go hang out with the two stooges on the Interceptor the whole time. And I will make this whole train roll smoothly along. I mean, I screwed it up, it's time I fixed it!" Both men still gave me the same blank stares. Sighing I stood up brushing myself off.

"Liss, have you been getting too much sun?" William asked.

"Ah, good Sir William, what a diplomatic way of asking me if I fell out of the nut tree this morning. But alas, no, I haven't. Future, remember?" I asked pointing to myself. Both nodded in understanding and began following me out of the dense woods.

I looked to my left, all clear, I looked to my right, all clear, I looked up, all clear. Ok, I let my pants drop and began the tree balancing act to take a piss. I didn't want to leave the woods without going. I had no idea when the next opportunity would arise. I knew where I was going, and in the movie it didn't seem like they had proper facilities.

"Hurry up lass! T'isnt that difficult is it?" Jack bellowed to me.

"I'm going to cut off your dick so you can squat the rest of your life too if you don't shut the hell up!" I heard Jack scoff and William cough at my vulgar language. I also heard William say something along the lines of, 'Jack, you are rubbing off on her' or it could have been 'Jack stop rubbing one off over there'. I doubt Will would say anything like that. I stood up zipping my pants and avoiding my puddle to reach the two once more.

"Oh, I forgot something!" I exclaimed holding up a finger in thought.

"Lass, tis more than we be needin' to know." Jack said looking disgusted.

"No, no, not that! I did that twice this morning in your hat!" I said pointing to said hat in question. "I need your help Will, do you think you could follow me?" I asked grabbing his arm and yanking him out of earshot of Jack, who was now removing his hat and sniffing it a bit frightened. Pulling his head close to mine I began to whisper.

"Listen, today Jack and I will be in your shop, I will be petting Betsy the mule and Jack will be trying to get shackles off. You need to fight him. I'm serious, forget your friendship, forget that I'm there, fight him until Norrington arrives." I finished with my hushed tones. He quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Liss, I'm not sure I can do that." William replied. I looked at him pleadingly with my eyes and reached up grabbing the nape of his neck and pulling his head down to give him a long passionate kiss. "But I will see what I can do." he finished a little dazed.

"Thought so!" I cooed sweetly as we walked back to Jack.

"I saw that." Jack seethed. I rolled my eyes.

"You didn't see squat." I replied patting him on the shoulder.

I was waiting in the shadows near the fort to wait for a few guards to pass so I could sneak up to the top and push Elizabeth off of the fort. Sounds cruel I know but It had to be done. As one of the guards passed I reached out and grabbed him hitting him on the head with a rock. Being a med school student I knew where to hit him so he didn't get brain damage or die… I'm not saying it wouldn't hurt in the morning.

Stripping him of his clothes was a bit creepy for me, but leaving him in his knickers was funny. Do guys wear knickers? Well then, tight man underpants. Pulling on his outfit and tying my hair back was fun. I was getting excited that no one would recognize me. I began walking out of the shadows and began my trek up to the top of the fort to find the Commodore and Elizabeth.

Once up at the top I saw the two people I was looking for in position. And oddly enough they were having the same uncomfortable conversation they had in the movie. Everything was like the movie. I covered my face and stalked over to the side of the fort and peered down at the Interceptor to see Jack at the helm chatting away with Murtog and Mullroy.

Things were going along very smoothly, and I was a bit surprised. It must have been the POTC powers that be that lured me here helping me out. And it was much appreciated, I mouthed 'thank you' up into the sky and began to creep closer to the Commodore and Elizabeth.

"I can't breathe!" Elizabeth exclaimed as I watched her fall down into the choppy rocky waters below. A few soldiers and the Commodore ran to the side.

"Elizabeth!" The Commodore screamed as he began to remove his coat. One man put his hand on him stopping him.

"Sir, the rocks, it's a miracle she missed them." he exclaimed, the Commodore looked pleadingly down and started to run for the stairs. I hoofed it behind him.

It was when we were half way down the stairs did the immense tremble rumbled through Port Royal signifying that Elizabeth was indeed wearing the amulet. The tremor knocked us down, seconds later we were all scrambling to our feet to race to get Elizabeth. It was at the bottom of the stairs did we part ways. The fact was I knew exactly were I would find her, and more importantly Jack.

Running straight for the docks I saw Murtog and Mullroy peering down into the water watching as Jack swam closer with Elizabeth in tow. With her thrown over his shoulder he began to climb the ladder to the dock. Murtog and Mullroy peered over at me.

"Ay, who are you?" Mullroy asked. I smirked and laughed.

"I didn't think my disguise was THAT good." I said jokingly. Murtog opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Elizabeth being thrown at our feet.

He kneeled down and put his ear to her mouth.

"Not breathing!" he exclaimed in a panic. Jack knocked him down out of his way and drew his knife cutting her dress, then her corset. She promptly turned to her side coughing up water.

"That's odd." I said remarking to the fact that the water just spewed forth without any type of coaxing.

"Never would have thought of that." one of the dopes above Jack and I said peering down.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore." Jack said leaning back and looking at me.

"Good work Jack." I said happily. He gave me a quizzical look and cocked an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I don't think we've met." He replied to me. This made me laugh and I removed the hat and pointed to my face smiling.

"Ringing a bell yet?" I questioned. He shook his head no, I looked at him sternly. "Really Jack it isn't nice of you to joke with me like this. If so you'll never get past second base."

"What are you talking about?" he questioned giving me a confused and annoyed look. My heart began to beat faster and faster. Then it became clear, the reason things were going along so smoothly, it wasn't because I had set it in motion. It was because they had forgotten me. All four of them had, and they were staring at me like I had just fallen out of the sky.

End Chapter One. I'm so awesome. And if you want to be just like me then damn, REVIEW, and I will think your awesome too! I wonder if fan allows you to pay off your readers for REVIEWS. My credit card number is…


	3. A Jail Cell for Two

Disclaimer: DOPOTC! If you guys were good fans you would REVIEW. I feel all sad and stuff cause no one cares about my writing. You just read on and on and on and never once take thirty seconds to express your gratitude for me writing this for you. Excuse me while I cry on my keyboard. The tears just keep on coming!

Chapter Two: A Jail Cell for Two.

My mouth agape I looked around at the four staring at me. Elizabeth was just confused all together considering what she had just been through. Jack looked down at Elizabeth, and his eyes wandered down to her chest to rest on the medallion. He reached down for it wiping it with his thumb and then he looked back at her face.

"Now where did you get that?" Jack asked, Elizabeth's mouth opened and closed a couple times, but she wouldn't have a chance to answer because the heavy boot fall was getting closer.

"On your feet." I heard the Commodores husky voice say as he used his sword for emphasis. Jack stood eyeing the sword cautiously.

I was still too shocked by the fact that no one remembered me that I just stood there and watched the scene unfold in front of me. The Governor pushed past me to get to his daughter. Removing his coat he slung it across her shoulders.

"Are you alright?" he questioned slinging a protective arm around her.

"Yes, yes I'm fine." she choked out. I backed my way up into a wall and began shaking. Everything was happening like in the movie, and I was just in the way. Everything that I had been through, forgotten in the minds of everyone.

"What on earth…" The Governor began catching sight of the skinny dopey red coat clutching his daughters new corset. Realizing the Governor was addressing him he promptly dropped the corset and pointed to Jack.

"Shoot him!" the Governor exclaimed gripping his daughter. She immediately shot her eyes up to her father and gasped.

"Father!" she exclaimed then proceeded to address the Commodore next. "Commodore do you really intend to kill my rescuer." she asked with pleading eyes. Norrington gave her a thoughtful glance then turned to Jack.

"I believe thanks are in order." he said extending his hand. I could feel the queasiness building up in me. I could barely watch as Jack shook his hand only so that Norrington could push back Jack's shirt to reveal his Pirate Brand.

"Had a brush in with the East India Trading Company did we, Pirate?" Norrington said. Jack put on a face that only made him seem all the more guilty.

"Hang him!" Governor Swann said in his high pitched girly 'look out there is a spider' type of voice.

I let out a squeak in protest, which in turn got everyone looking at me.

"You there! Who are you and why are you dressed in my men's uniform?" Norrington asked. It was just then a scantly clad man decided to come running up to us pointing an accusing finger at me. Wide eyed I looked down at my clothing and then back up, then down again. Today just wasn't my day.

"It's that she devil sir." Nudie squealed in outrage, "That she devil knocked me out and stole my uniform." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Tattle-tale." I said crossing my arms and sticking my tongue out at him. At this point everyone was looking at me.

"I do believe she's mad." Mullroy said giving me a quizzical look.

"No, just eccentric. There is a fine line." I retaliated.

"Gillette!" Norrington commanded, "Go and fetch a pair of irons, keep your guns on them men!" I looked shocked.

"Me? Why? What did I do?" I whined in protest.

"Harassing an officer, and impersonating an officer of the crown. That's treason." Norrington explained. I nodded my head in understanding.

"Well, ok then." I said holding my arms out to receive the uncomfortable irons.

"Well, well," Norrington sneered, revealing Jack's tattoo of a Sparrow flying over a setting sun, "Jack Sparrow, is it?" He spat throwing Jack's arm back at him.

"Captain Jack Sparrow…if ye please." Jack corrected.

"Really?" Norrington chuckled, "Well I don't see your ship…Captain."

Jack gave him a little sad smirk and confessed, "I'm in the market…as it were."

"He said he'd come to commandeer one." Skinny red coat guy piped up. All the while I was hanging about waiting for the irons I was examining Jack. I couldn't believe it. Jack forgot who I was. This was not going to be fun for me.

"Told you he was telling the truth!" The chubby red coat announced proudly. Stepping forward he delivered Jack's things to the Commodore, "These are his, sir."

"I have a question. What if, I let you ravish me and you let Jack go?" I offered to Norrington who turned a shade red and gave a sideway glance at me. I noticed Jack ogling me and smirking.

"Why is he of such importance to you?" the Commodore questioned, half thinking over my offer.

"Because, he's my erm…second cousin twice removed. Wonderful singing voice, Eunuch." I said winking at him. At this Jack spoke up.

"Now now! I be havin' all me man parts. Don't go listening to this strumpet!" Jack protested.

"Strumpet! That's not what you were singing last night!" I spat back at him. Norrington was looking more and more amused at our banter, but turned his attention to the things held in front of him.

"One pistol with no additional shot nor gun powder, a compass that doesn't point north," Norrington said with a smirk and a quirked eyebrow, he pulled Jack's sword out a bit and examined it. "And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are, without a doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of." Norrington finished.

"And you smell like feet!" I retaliated for Jack who didn't seem to appreciative.

"Aye, but ye have heard of me." Jack said smiling showing off his golden teeth.

After that line I knew what was coming and I stood expectantly waiting for the shackles to be clamped on me. But it seemed like Elizabeth had other plans as she stormed across the dock throwing her fathers jacket on the wood below.

"Commodore I really must protest!" she exclaimed.

"Yea, I really must protest also, these are not as comfortable as I thought they would be." I said rubbing my wrists. "Don't us prisoners have rights?" I whined. Everyone just kind of looked at me before disregarding what I had said.

Elizabeth found her way in front of Jack and shot daggers at the Commodore.

"Pirate or not, this man saved my life!" she spat at him coldly. I was half expecting her to throw herself on the ground and begin a full blown out hissy fit right there on the deck.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man for a lifetime of wickedness." Norrington shot right back at her.

"Excuse me, what did you just say?" I asked the Commodore.

"I said one good deed…" just then he realized what I was doing and stopped talking and glared at me.

"Though it seems enough to condemn him." Jack pointed out.

"Indeed." The Commodore replied coldly.

As Jack and I were being clapped in irons we exchanged a glance. And what I saw in his eyes was nothing of remembrance. Only the normal spark that lingered there that gave way to a little bit of his soul. I smiled at him hoping the small gesture would make him remember me. But nothing, I sighed as they finished with our handcuffs and backed away.

"Finally." Jack exclaimed throwing the heavy iron chain around Elizabeth's neck. She squealed, and everyone pointed their guns at him. It was an interesting effect. So all the attention was off of me and I could have easily ran away but decided to stay and watch the show.

I knew William would remember me and when he came to get Jack out he would release me too. Plus I didn't feel like watching Jack get hit on the head with a bottle, that's just depressing.

"No! Don't shoot!" Governor Swann screeched. I winced in pain as my poor ear drums burst.

"I knew you'd warm up to me." Jack said putting his face close to hers which sent a pang of jealousy through my spine. I glared at them both while watching them act out there little scene.

"Commodore, my effects please…oh and me hat!" Jack said pointing at it. Norrington began to chuckle. Which got at odd look from Jack, Elizabeth, Governor Swann and I.

"Jack, we have your bonny lass." Norrington said walking over to me and yanking on my chains. He pulled out a pistol and aimed it at my head. Cocking it back he smirked at Jack.

"Bonny lass?" Jack questioned, "She's not me bonny lass, go ahead and shoot her! She means nothing to me." Jack said tightening the chains on Elizabeth's neck. My jaw dropped.

"Jack!" I screamed pleading with my eyes, "Jack don't you remember me? I was shot for you! I was stabbed for you! I saved your life!" I screeched.

"Sorry luv, if I don't remember it, it didn't happen." My eyes welled up with tears.

"Go ahead Norrington, shoot me, he doesn't care." I said solemnly. Norrington un-cocked the pistol and lowered it. Thrusting me to a few of his red coats.

"Take her to the jail." he ordered. I looked at him surprised, but followed the soldiers none the less. In the distance I could hear Jack. Then a loud click, and gun fire as I was lead away to my cell.

A few minutes later we arrived at the jail and I was greeted by a scruffy looking dog with the keys hanging from his mouth. He whimpered and jumped up on me expecting a pat. I smirked at him and scratched him behind the ears before I was jerked to an empty cell. Taking the irons off they thrust me into the cell.

"Ouch, easy there. I'm a delicate flower." I complained rubbing my sore arm.

"Sorry miss." one of the guards said closing the door and locking it. I sighed as the scruffy dog came and sat in front of my cell.

"Hey boy, looks like we're roomies." I said reaching a hand out and patting him on the head. That's when the cat calls from the other cell next to me began.

"Wha's a lil' girl like you doing in that big ol' cell by your lonesome?" One of the skinnier men cooed to me. I looked over at him and smiled innocently.

"Aw, well this lil' girl took out a man twice her size and stole his uniform." I said pointing to my wardrobe. Then I scooted over next to the bars that separated my cell from theirs. "What's a grimy sod like you doing in there with a bunch of other grimy sods?" I asked in return.

"You'll be watchin' your tongue." he warned me. I chuckled.  
"What are you going to do to me?" I asked a bit cocky.

"Or we'll cut it out." one of the fatter ones said to me. I giggled, and motioned for him to come closer to me. Once he got closer I leaned over and put on my fox face.

"I guess I should start playing nice." I said in my sexiest of voices. This got the guy to put on a big grin and lean in closer as the other cell mates ooed and aahed. One of the officers laughed over to our left but I didn't pay attention. I reached through the bars quickly and grabbed his shirt and yanked his head into the bars a few times, breaking his nose and cutting up his face.

"Now does anyone else feel like threatening me today?" I asked to the other men who all stared at their fallen comrade in shock. All of them shook their heads and backed away from my cell. The officer was still laughing until I shot him a look, which then he promptly stopped.

"Now where were we Samson." I said addressing the dog, who'd I named Samson. I reached through the bars and began petting him once more as the keys jingled in his mouth.

About an hour and a half later I heard new foot steps of some men trouncing down the stairs. I sat up straight cracking my back expectant for my new celly. It was indeed an unconscious Jack. He was getting the royal treatment and was being thrown carelessly into my cell. I watched as he fell to the ground with an oomph. I wasn't actually that concerned for him considering he didn't remember me and all.

"Ugh, I feel like I've been hit with a bottle in me head." he groaned as I sat there watching him.

"It's because you were." I said smirking at him.

"Oh, well ok then." he replied sitting up and staring me up and down.

"I can't believe I missed the eunuch joke for the second time." I complained. He looked at me quizzically.

"How do ye be knowing about that?" he questioned. I rolled my eyes at him, feeling a twang of nostalgia for the days when he actually remembered me.

"I just do." I replied crossing my arms.

"What's yer name lass?" Jack questioned, which sent another pang of sadness through me.

"Alissa, but you'll just call me lass." I replied. He quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Besides the obvious, that we are being sent to the gallows in the morning, I don't see why you are so sad. You sure gave it to Norrington out there." Jack said staring at me.

I couldn't help what happened next. The urge to have him hold me was over whelming, and the fact that he wouldn't was crushing. The tears began to well in my eyes and I pulled my knees up to my chin and began to sob into my arms. This got the attention of the officer and Jack.

"Miss, miss are you alright? Do you want me to move him into the next cell?" he asked. I shook my head 'no' and gave the red coat a sweet smile.

"No, no it's fine. It's just such a sad fate." I said trying to hide the real reason I was crying. The Officer pulled out a handkerchief from his coat and handed it to me through the bars, I lightly dabbed my cheeks with it and returned it thanking him.

"Lass, you've been actin' all funny since I met you on the docks. Saying I should remember who ye be. But honestly, how should I know ye?" Jack questioned. I turned to him and gave him a stern look.

"Oh, no worries Jack, I'm probably just some strumpet from Tortuga you spent the night with and then drank too much rum and forgot who I was." I said coldly beginning to be angered by him. But why? It wasn't his fault he didn't remember me, was it?

"Tha' explains it." Jack said nodding his head. I sighed in exasperation with the conversation and turned my attention back to the Officer. It was going to be a long night.

End Chapter Two. Hope you like it so far. Review. I'm trying that new subliminal message thing. Review. Where every sentence I put the word 'Review'. Review. So your subconscious tells you to Review. Review. So hopefully you wont get bored with this story. Review. If you do let me know. Review. I won't promise anything. Review. But anyway thanks for reading! Review. And I'll see you in Chapter Three. Review.


	4. Bartering Passage

Disclaimer: DOPOTC! Well here is chapter three of the most awesome story you have ever read! I'm so conceited. Well, I've been typing so long that my fingers are sore! Well, I'm working on two stories, this one, and my other: Prisoners of Fate. It's a crappy name but the story is good. I suck at naming my stories. Holla!

Chapter Three: Bartering Passage.

Jack and I had been sitting in silence for a couple hours now. The sun hadn't even begun to set yet. Jack was pulling at a string on his pink and white sash that he had earlier today discarded to try and ravish me. The memory flooded back. It seemed so long ago, this morning I had taken every moment with him for granted.

"So, tell me lass, where are ye from?" Jack questioned trying to make small talk.

"Greenland." I mumbled upset.

"So ye be speaking Danish?" he questioned. I sighed and remember that day in my room when he asked the same question. Nostalgia has a horrible way of making you a depressed wreck. But I wasn't about to let this adventure be ruined.

"Everything but, it seems." I commented, "Say Jack, when you escape and go on your little adventure to get the Pearl back will you take me along?" I asked. He looked at me stunned.

"Are you and enchantress?" he questioned. I nodded.

"Think of me like Calypso. Only without the magic, and love affair with a squid!" I said happily giving him a broad smile.

Jack nodded his head in understanding. But he still didn't seem convinced. "I see no profit in it for me." I knew he would say that.

"Why is everything about you? Why can't something be about me?" I mumbled to myself and then plastered on my big smile.

"Because Jack, I'm useful and cute, and I speak five languages and I can run really fast! And, then there is that little itty bitty part that I know your future." I said the last part fast knowing he would pay extra attention to that.

"Come again?" he asked quirking an eyebrow that disappeared beneath his red head band.

"Never more than three times a night." I said sternly mimicking his expression.

"No, I mean, what?" he babbled before regaining himself, "Ye say you know me future?" at this he chuckled and sat cross legged in front of me.

"How about we make ourselves a little wager." I offered holding out my palm to him. He eyed it warily before cautiously placing his on top of mine.

"Don't do it mate! She's a she devil!" the man I slammed against the bars protested. I turned about in my spot and shot daggers at him he immediately winced and turned about to continue his game of tidily-winks.

I noticed the warmth coming from Jack's hand which comforted me some. It had been almost a whole day since I had come into contact with him this intimately and the contact was giving me a rush.

"Okie dokie! Let's see." I said closing my eyes, which was completely contradictory to what I had just said, I opened one to look at Jack to see if he was paying attention. He wasn't.

"First I will tell you your past. Then, I will tell you your future. Ready Freddy?" I asked. He gave a low groan that I took for a yes and began.

"Ok, You made a deal with Davy Jones the king of squids to raise the Black Pearl, the fastest ship in the Caribbean , yada yada yada, first mate Barbossa, mutiny, rum runners…Now for your future. Two men of your old crew will come down here, one will accost you and he will be cursed. Then the blacksmith you had a swordfight with will come in the morning and free us under the condition that we find his bonny lass Elizabeth Swann. But of course that is after the Black Pearl blows a hole in the cell next to us freeing everyone but us." I said all of this in one big breath and sighed exasperated.

"You are an enchantress." he replied.

"So I've been told." I sighed once more trying to catch my breath, "So do we have an accord?" I asked.

"Only if those things come to pass. If not it's the gallows for us either way." Jack said.

Our conversation was interrupted by the whistling of the men in the cell next to us. And this time it wasn't because of me, it was because of the third cutest thing in the jail. Samson! They wagged a splintered bone out for him.

"You know if you keep doing that forever the dog is never going to move." Jack said taking a seat against the brick wall.

"Well excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet." A man with missing teeth shot back at him.

Jack smiled and leaned back placing his hat over his face and seeming to allow sleep to rush over him. I waited a few minutes before I advanced.

His legs were spread a bit apart hands dangling off of his knees. I let my finger trace up his hand and around the top of his wrist. He didn't move. On my knees I slowly crawled between them, sitting back on my feet I expected his sleeping form. I tiled his hat up a bit to reveal his face. Taking it off I placed it down next to him.

I began caressing his cheek and I let my other hand rest on his shoulder. Sighing I leaned forward and put my lips against his. I let the feeling wash over me, the warmth and security. Suddenly the kiss was being deepened but not by me. Jack's hands wrapped around my waist and he leaned into me. I happily let him, placing my hands around his neck I let the feeling linger.

Once he pulled away I smiled at him. "Jack, you do remember!" I said happily, hoping my nightmare was over.

"No, but I'm not one to pass up a kiss from a pretty lass such as yerself." Normally I would have been mad if anyone else had said that. But this was Jack we were talking about I nodded and rose from my spot.

I walked over to the bench that sat just beneath the window. Jack grabbed his hat and placed it on his head but watched me intently. I raised my shirt to reveal the cut that had been healing from my battle with Norrington. I let my fingers gingerly caress it as I looked out at the sea from between the bars.

"We were so close to happiness. Love can tear down barriers and build bridges between two worlds, too bad you were never in love with me." I whispered to myself letting the shirt fall. I brought my knees up to my chest and waited for the Black Pearl to arrive.

Jack sat back still watching me, cautiously, but he kept an eye on me until I had fallen asleep with my head against the cool and rough stone of the cell walls.

I woke up due to the fact that I was freezing. Shivering and my teeth chattering I looked around the cell. Jack was pulling at the bars, and the men in the other cell were sprawled out in a soft slumber. I looked outside and saw the fog. Hmm, so soon? I thought. I stared out to the beach and heard the soft clank of William in his shop resonate through the town.

"Brace yourself." I said to Jack who stopped what he was doing to eye me cautiously.

"And what exactly for?" Jack asked. Just then his question was answered as the rumble of cannons in the distance sounded off. "Wait I know those cannons. It's the Pearl." Jack said dumbfounded running to the window to try and get a glimpse.

"Black Pearl?" the missing teeth skinny man said from the cell next to us, "I've heard stories of her. She has been praying on ports and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors."

Jack turned looking at the man amused, "No survivors? Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Just then I remembered the next thing that happened in the movie. "Jack get down!" I yelled grabbing him and throwing him down to the ground covering our heads.

"Hey! What are you doin-" Just then the cannon ball blasted through the wall next to us sending the men backwards and throwing debris into our cell. I felt a rock smack me in the back of the hand and I let out a whimper.

"THAT'S IT! I'M SICK OF GETTING BEAT UP FOR YOU! I'VE BEEN SHOT, STABBED, AND OTHER WISE BRUISED AND BEATEN PROTECTING YOU! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR BONNY LASS!" I screamed as the men next to us began to hop out of the jail.

"Sympathies to you-" one man began, but I cut him off.

"Shut up! Can't you see we are busy?" I said pointing between me and Jack. The skinny guy looked hurt and crawled out of the cell.

"Like I said before lass, if I don't remember it, it didn't happen." Jack said putting his hand up innocently.

"See if you remember this!" I huffed pulling back and punching him in the face.

"Ow, ow, ow… What in the bloody hell was that for?" he asked putting a protective hand up to his face.

"Oh, I don't remember!" I said crossing my arms and sitting down in the corner. Jack kept nursing his sore face but looked at me quizzically.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you? You are the craziest strumpet I've ever met in me entire life." Jack said tired of dealing with me obviously.

"Whatever. I'm not a strumpet, and I'm not crazy. Once William gets here in the morning everything will be better." I said slumping even further. Jack turned around and began mumbling to himself. Grabbing the bone he began to try and coax Samson to give him the keys.

As Jack was busy calling the dog a 'cur' I was drawing circles in the dust beneath me. I waited until Twiggy and Kohler came banging down the stairs upset that they weren't in the armory.

The black one Kohler spotted Jack and seethed "Well, well, well, look wha' have we got 'ere, Twiggy. Captain Jack Sparrow."

Jack moved up to the bars and placed his hands on the bars, furrowing his brow at his two mutineers. Kohler spat at his feet and smiled.

"Last time I saw ye, you was on a god forsakin' island, shrinkin' in to the distance." He added to his comrade, "His fortunes aren't improved much…" he scoffed.

"Ah, fortunes… I seem to know the fortunes of every man in here." I said standing up walking slowly over to the three men.

"Who are you?" Kohler breathed annoyed.

"She's no one you need be concern'n yourselves with." Jack said trying to shut me up but I went on anyway.

"May I tell your fortunes?" I asked putting on my fox face. Both men got big grins and nodded.

"Ah, Twiggy, watch out for a demon monkey. And the one you think is Boot Strap Bill's child. It will soon be the gallows for you." I warned. All three men looked at me shocked but I just smiled and continued.

"Poor Kohler, you will meet your end at the tip of a sword on a Royal Navy Vessel." I said cooing. He didn't seem to like this news because he thrust his arm into the cell and grabbed my neck.

"You don't know much do you wench?" he said expecting me to be surprised about the bones and such.

"Oh, you mean your Aztec curse? Oh, that will be lifted. Just in time for you to die!" I said happily flicking the bone of his arm. At this he got annoyed and threw me back into the cell. I landed on my arse but laughed all the same.

Both men walked out of the jail muttering to themselves. I was still laughing as I stood up and dusted my butt off.

"Well, that was fun." I said, "I wonder how many other people I'm going to get to freak out! Oh, I hope I get to do it to Barbossa!" I exclaimed giddily forgetting Jack was in the room.

"So there is a curse." Jack said looking out of the cell, "That's interesting." I noticed Jack again and crossed my arms.

" 'She's no one you need be concern'n yourselves with?' " I asked cocking an eyebrow at him.

"What? I don't remember, must not have happened." he exclaimed. I sighed and shook my head. I sat down on the stone bench and looked down at the gold ring Jack had given me about a week ago to be his first mate…lass.

"Yo ho, Yo ho, a pirates life for me…" I hummed as I watched the ring glisten.

I woke up the next morning with the sun coming down on my face, I looked around, my eyes blurred over from sleep. My head was rested on something soft, something like Jack. I blinked a few times and realized that my head was on his chest. And I was covered in his vest. Smiling I snuggled back down only to have Jack wake up and look over at me.

"Mornin' lass." he said stretching. I sat up and took his vest off of me and laid it over his torso.

"Good Morning Captain." I said smiling, "So is this a sign you've remembered?" I questioned.

"Sorry lass, I'm still a bit in the dark, but last night ye was shiverin' something awful, and I couldn't have my own personal crazy enchantress catchin' a cold on me." Jack mused.

"Oh, well that explains it." I yawned. I then remembered that Will was due any minute now, I scrambled up getting excited I looked outside scanning the landscape. Jack began to pick at the lock with the bone.

"Don't bother, William is coming soon to spring us." I said eyeing him humorously as he picked at the lock with the splintered bone.

"Well, when your prince charming doesn't show you will be thanking me for getting us out of 'ere." Jack scoffed. I laughed at him and reached into my pocket to withdraw a rusted key.

"Well, I think if he doesn't show you will be thanking me!" I said holding the key up. Jack's jaw dropped as he stared at the key.

"I thought ye said ye weren't magic." Jack accused. I smirked at him.

"I'm not, I took it from Samson while I was petting him!" I explained happily. Jack looked puzzled.

"Samson, ye got another man besides ol' Jack?" he said almost hurt. Man, even with his memory of me gone he was sure possessive.

"No, the dog numb nuts." I said, Jack nodded thoughtfully then tried to snatch the key from my hands. I pulled the key away and shook my finger.

"No Jack, we wait for William!" I said. Jack looked like a pouty child and laid down on the floor to spend the next few minutes not talking to me.

Will trounced down the stairs seconds later and stormed up to the cell. Not even taking note of me he stared straight at Jack.

"You, pirate!" Will said with a sternness I haven't seen in a long time.

"Aye?" Jack said, finally talking. Why he hated me so, I didn't know!

"You know of the Black Pearl?"

"I've 'eard of it."

"Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth? 'Ave ye not heard the stories? Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isle de Muerta . An island that cannot be found, except, by those who already know where it is." Jack said with finality.

"How many times have you practiced that?" I asked Jack laughing. Will just looked at me for a moment and then returned his attention to Jack, which kind of hurt.

"The ship's real enough therefore it's anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?" William demanded. I can't believe he stilled cared so much about Elizabeth after the past few days unless…

"Why ask me?"

"Because you're a pirate."

"And ye want to turn pirate yeself, is that it?"

"Never!" William exclaimed. It hit me just then. The reason he didn't talk to me, the reason he was refering to Jack as just some pirate. He had forgotten too. Of course he had, everyone else had, why did I think this would be any different.

"They took Miss Swann." William said defeated.

"Oh, so it is that ye found a girl!" Jack exclaimed happily. I rolled my eyes. Once that girl was me. Maybe if I'd picked William this wouldn't had happened.

"Well," Jack went on "if you want to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone mate. I see no profit in it for me." I glared down at Jack, he looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"I told you! I told you everything! And it has happened, so don't get that tone with him!" I said shaking my head in disappointment.

"Excuse me Miss have we met?" William asked me, I walked up to the bars and threw my hand through them to shake his.

"Alissa Duke of Greenland, so nice to meet you!" I said giggling, "So continue with Jack-ass here." I said. Both looked a little shocked but continued all the same.

"I can get you out of here!"

"How's that? Missy here has the key and isn't giving it up."

"I helped make these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges." Jack was a little more than confused.

"With the right amount of leverage and the correct application of strength, the bars will lift free." Will explained grabbing a bench and putting it up to the bars ready to spring us.

"I told you!" I chimed to Jack who just gave me an annoyed look.

"Wha's your name, boy?" Jack asked.

"He's a little more than a boy, and I told you his name like five times!" I said exasperated.

"Will Turner." Will answered.

"That'd be short for William, good strong name, no doubt named after your father, eh?" Will gave a small nod. "Uh huh….well I've changed me mind. If you spring me, I swear on pain o' death, I will take you to the Black Pearl, and your bonny lass."

"Pain o' death huh, that doesn't sound very convincing." I said skeptically. Jack ignored me.

"Do we have an accord?" Jack questioned.

"Agreed." William said finally.

"Agreed! Get me out!" Jack said giddily. I rolled my eyes.

"Hurry!" Will ordered, "Someone will have heard that."

"Not without me effects!" Jack exclaimed reaching for his things.

Following Jack and William out of the jail I wondered if they would ever remember me again.

End Chapter Three! Well there it is, due to get better! It won't follow the movie sooo much, and soon the character will get over they forgot her and have fun with it, which is kinda a give away! Anyway please review!! Thanks so much for reading!!!


	5. Interceptor and Tortuga

Disclaimer: DOPOTC! This is chapter four. As of now, you probably don't believe me but I haven't even posted this story yet! It is all just sitting on my computer as of this moment. Of course by the time you read this it will be a lie, and I will be a liar. Enjoy!

Chapter Four: The Interceptor and Tortuga.

"We're going to steal a ship?" Will asked shakily, eyes wide and plastered on the Dauntless out to sea, "That ship?" he finished pointing at the un-daunt able.

"Commandeer. Nautical term. We're going to commandeer that ship." Jack reprimanded pointing to the Interceptor. Jack put on a thoughtful face and turned to William. "One thing boy or there's no use in us going. This girl, how far would you go to save her?" What William says next I always thought was a little over dramatic.

"I'd die for her!" Will said with gusto.

"Well, fortunately, you won't have to! Well… In this movie anyway!" I replied to William smiling broadly as I snuck around the wall to stand next to Jack.

"Why is she coming again?" William asked pointing at me.

"Because of the long lonely nights at sea, you never know when a strumpet will come in handy." Jack said as if it wasn't obvious.

"Hey now! I'm not a strumpet, and I will cast an evil spell on you if you call me that one more time!" I threatened.

Jack looked suspicious and pulled his head away from me before saying it: "Strumpet!" He tested. Two things happened, I went to slap him, and he ducked. Which in turn left me smacking the wall.

"Ow! Ow! Ouch! Why? Why?" I said hopping around on one foot and clutching my throbbing hand. Jack looked surprised that he actually dodged it. And William looked concerned for my hand.

"That's it! I am putting the slapping curse on you! In Tortuga you shall be slapped four times!" I hollered pointing accusingly at Jack who looked a tad bit amused. From the commotion I had made there were shouts and hollers coming from the other side of the wall that indicated that someone was indeed looking for us. Déjà vu for me.

"This would be an enjoyable experience if Jack didn't have such bad breath!" I accused while we walked underwater.

"You're a feisty little tart aren't you lass." Jack said glancing back at me.

"Umm, I just stepped in a lobster trap." William said calmly looking down at his feet.

"Keep it going lad, no time to dilly dally." Jack said pushing us on. Both Will and I sighed as we kept on walking.

"How exactly do you know where we are?" I questioned, "I haven't seen you take out your freaky deaky compass once!" I accused.

"I just know." Jack said, as he gave us the signal to go up top.

"If I get eaten by a shark it is totally your fault." I said angrily as we let the boat drop to the bottom and we began to swim up to the Dauntless.

Climbing up the Dauntless was not fun at all. My hands were wet and I kept slipping, and I had a feeling Jack was looking at my butt the whole time. Once up top we snuck around the helm and walked briskly down the stairs.

"Gentlemen, remain calm, we are taking over the ship!" Jack exclaimed. William on the other hand jumped the last few steps and drew his sword.

Once behind me and Jack he exclaimed rather excitedly "Aye, a vast!" I decided to go along with it.

"Arg! Ye land lubbers bewares we be taken over this here fine vessel fers our own!" I said squinting and making a hook with my finger. All the men busted out laughing. I looked at Jack and shrugged.

"This ship can not be manned by two men! You'll never make it out of the bay!" Gillette exclaimed.

"Aye! But they have me!" I exclaimed happily which got another round of laughter. Just then Jack drew his pistol and pointed it at Gillette.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, Savvy?" That man has lots of tricks up his sleeve, he does.

Once we set way Jack then turned to us and squinted. "Ok, you two, make it look like yer doing something important!" Jack huffed. William immediately grabbed two ropes and began to shake them. In turn I grabbed Jack and jumped him, planting my lips right on his. I swore I could of heard a "Yuck" come from the Commodore so far away.

Gillette and his men below in their row boat were hollering and screaming like women that we had stolen their ship. Babies.

We then decided to sneak our way up to the mast. Each of us had a rope in hand and we were ready for the big plunge! Well, except me. I'm actually afraid of heights.

"Jack!" I exclaimed eagerly, "I'm afraid of heights!" I complained. Jack shushed me as the Interceptor came up to us and the men began to board the Dauntless. I started shaking looking down. What if my rope snapped? What if I let go? I was having a blown out panic attack.

"Now!" Jack whispered, motioning to us as the last of the Commodore's men boarded the Dauntless. I watched as Jack and William swung down gracefully onto the Interceptor. Jack pulled out an axe and began to cut the ropes as I still stood trembling.

I finally jumped just in the knick of time. I swung down and landed on the stern of the ship, another man swung back to the Interceptor but landed in the water. I fell hard onto the deck still clutching the rope which began to drag me back to the railing as we made progress away from the Dauntless. Jack ran up next to me and removed his hat addressing the Commodore.

"Thank you, Commodore for helping us make way! We would 'ave had an awful lot of trouble by ourselves!" Jack laughed as I let the rope go and it zipped back to the Dauntless. I looked up angrily at Jack. He shrugged his shoulders at me and walked back to the helm. I stood up flustered and walked to the bow of the boat. Jack and William began hustling to get us underway.

We were out in open water now. It had been the first time for me since I had been in Port Royal, I had almost forgotten my life back home in 2007. It wasn't like I was homesick, okay, I was. It hit me the most once Jack forgot me. I was alone here now. He didn't know who I was and if he had to leave me behind, or trade me, he probably would. Jerk.

I looked back up at the two who were now fighting about who William's father was. I sighed as Jack turned the helm and let the sail smack William over open water. I rolled my eyes and turned back to my thoughts. I heard a small thump in the background which signaled William was indeed back amongst us. I smiled a little. At least I knew what was going to happen next. That was much better than the last couple of weeks.

I began to hum a tune, but it soon got the best of me and I began to sing.

"Hey Jude, don't make it bad! Take a sad song and make it better! Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better! Hey Jude don't be afraid you were made to go out and get her, the minute you let her under your skin then you begin to make it better! Any time you feel the pain, hey Jude refrain don't carry the world up on your shoulders, well you know that it's a fool that plays it cool…"

I stopped when I heard heavy boot fall behind me. I turned to see Jack. He looked a little confused.

"Lass, what is that you be singing, I swear I've heard it before." He said seriously. I looked shocked. Could it be Jack was remembering me?

"If you know it you are about 300 years ahead of your time." I laughed. He looked at me confused.

"How far into the future can you see?" Jack asked. I giggled at his expression.

"I can see until 2007!" I explained enjoying this. He nodded and turned around to go back to the helm.

A bit confused at that odd and short conversation we exchanged I began to busy myself with exploring the ship until we set port in Tortuga.

I had taken to try to break dance on deck as the sun set. William was sitting near by laughing at me every time I fell over and tried to play it off like I meant to do it. Jack was watching wearily at the helm.

"How old are you?" William asked laughing at my attempt to spin like a top on my head. The fact I couldn't do a head stand made it difficult.

"Twenty." I replied nursing a splinter. I decided that break dancing on a rocking ship was not a good idea.

"You're rather young to be traveling without your parents." William pointed out. I scoffed.

"I've been moving around since I graduated…erm came of age." I replied.

"I understand that feeling." he put in as we both stood there staring off into the distance at the lights of Tortuga.

Tortuga wasn't as great as it looks in the movies. Totally over rated. But Jack had to ask us none the less what we thought.

"It'll linger." William said making a disgusted face. I trounced in front of both of them and held my hands out wide.

"I'm in my element gentlemen! Stupid dirty drunkards! It's the south-the north-the west-and the east of the U.S.A rolled into one city…okay well mostly the south! It's even better than New Orleans! Smells worse, but I can work with it!" I finished wandering off into the crowd.

"Oi! Lass! Where do ye think yer going?" Jack said catching up to me and yanking on my shoulder. I turned around at him and grinned.

"Oh Jackie-poo! I'm going to go have a great and fantastic night, and forget that I know who you are, or who William is or, who I am!! I'm going to have the time of my life. And when you go after Gibbs, you might want to bring two buckets of water!" I said with finality and wandered off once more.

As I wandered away I wonder if my presence would alter the adventure at all. I had noticed things were different already, the lines they said. But I guess I would get over it, I had bigger fish to fry. I had to find some rum, maybe if I got lucky I would find a Mojito…

My search for the mojito failed miserably. But I found a hat, I really wasn't sure how it came about my head, I just remembered leaving a pub and it was there. I named the hat Jenkins.

"I don't know about you Jenkins, but I believe you are drunk!" I mumbled to myself. Everywhere I went people looked at me funny. It was either that I was drunk and mumbling to myself, or that I was wearing a red coat uniform. Either way I was getting more attention than Paris Hilton in Jail.

"Tis a dangerous thing that ye be wandern' around here without yer escort little lady." I heard a husky voice behind me breathe. I grinned and swung around facing the voice behind me.

"Ha, Jack I knew you'd…erm… you're not Jack, you are actually, a very large dirty, no toothed rum guzzler. Jenkins, I think we are in trouble." I confided to my hat. The man gave me a toothless grin and grabbed my arms.

"Whoa! First Norrington, now you? Buddy I didn't think you were that kinda guy!" I said as he slung me over his shoulder.

"Yer a noisy one aint ye?" he said gripping me tighter as I laid there not even fighting.

"Jenkins, do you think we will get out of this? Yea, me neither." I rambled as I was carried away to some seedy part of Tortuga.

Busting through a bar door I actually felt the atmosphere smack me in the ass. The noise was amazing. It was like I was at a Slipknot, Greenday, Metallica, Blink 182 concerts all at once. Or maybe it was because I was upside down drunk with all my alcohol tainted blood rushing to my head. I looked about and noticed some familiar faces.

"Hey, you're that fat strumpet that accosts William in the movie!" I said pointing to said fat strumpet. She looked at me disapprovingly before going back to her fisherman.

The man who was carrying me walked down a hall and to a man. They exchanged a few words and the other man gave Gigantor carrying me a key. This is when I knew things were getting serious. With the possibility of sexual harassment in the near future I began to panic.

"You know, if you're not careful my boyfriend will kick your ass!" I said propping my elbow up to hold my head.

"Who that be? Yer hat ye've been babblin' to all night?" he growled half amused.

"No, Captain Jack Sparrow, and well there is William Turner, and I'm sure the Commodore wouldn't appreciate it much either… Gibbs would probably jump in the fight just for the hell of it. The fact of the matter is that I'm important to a lot of people here." I explained trying to keep track of what I was saying.

"Well, I don't see any of 'em 'ere!" he retaliated.

"Why, I would have to agree with you there! But what I'm getting at is that if they were here you would be in a lot of trouble!" I said forgetting my position as he began to walk back across the bar area to the stairs that led to the rooms.

"Well, they aint here are they!" he smirked. I nodded my head in agreement. I felt the man being pushed back, and a sharp pain on my leg. The next thing I felt was arms pulling me back off the man and into the chest of one rum soaked pirate.

"I believe we are here, savvy?" Jack proclaimed holding me protectively. The sharp pain was a chair that had been flung at the man that now lay shattered all around. He was easily twice Jack's size. Luckily for Jack, William was there ever on guard with his cutlass.

"Oo are you? And what are ye doin' with me wench?" the man seethed upset that his free night of sex was interrupted.

"On the contrary, she is our wench, and we don't like to share." Jack said.

"Our wench?" William and I said in unison looking at Jack quizzically. He only gave us a toothy gold grin and shrugged his shoulders.

The Giant man's face twisted in rage and he gave a great Tarzan yell before running head on towards us. Jack pulled me out of the way and dodged around the man, giving him a good kick in the arse sending him into a table of men playing cards.

Well the affect was instantaneous. Those men began beating up the Giant, and the entire bar fell into a brawl. I looked around happily wanting to join in. I jumped in the direction of a circle of seven men but Jack promptly pulled me back. I was crestfallen as we exited the pub and headed towards the docks. It was then when I noticed Gibbs.

"GIBBSY! I am so happy to see you!" I said giving him a huge hug.

"Really Miss. Alissa, the pleasure is all mine. Jack has told me plenty about you! Couldn't shut him up!" Gibbs confided. I looked thrilled.

"Oh, does that mean he remembers that night in the bath house?" I questioned out loud to the three men. William turned a shade darker, and Gibbs elbowed Jack.

"Unfortunately I have not, but I wouldn't mind if you refreshed me memory." Jack said getting sly with me.

"Now now, you may have saved my nether regions tonight, but it doesn't mean you get to ravish them! Jenkins will kick your booty!" I threatened pointing to my hat.

"Jenkins eh? So this be me competition. What do ye say lads, think I can take 'im?" Jack joked as he flicked my hat. I covered it protectively.

"You're just jealous!" I said sticking out my tongue at him. Jack nodded sadly.

"Seems you have had a bit too much to drink Miss. Alissa." William noted.

"Well, this is the Caribbean luv!" I cooed in my best Jack voice grabbing William's arm and letting him lead me to the docks. "I think they make the rum with marijuana instead of baileys here. No wait, that's beer…" I said confused. I began feeling a floating sensation take me over. I sighed as I let who ever it was pick me up and carry me the rest of the way as I slept off my stupor.

I awoke. Well, that's it, I awoke, I didn't know what time it was because there was no light. And I didn't know where I was because there was no light. I did know I was in a soft bed, and I was comfortable and happy. Well, until my eyes adjusted. I was in the Captains Quarters of the Interceptor. And there sitting up staring right at me was Jack.

"Ah! Ack! EEEK! Oh my god! JACK WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? You are going to give me a heart attack! IcantbelievethatyouwoulddothatdontyouknowthatIamafraidofthedarkandseeingyourmugintheshadowsisthelastthingIwanttowakeupto???" I questioned frantically as Jack blinked at me not catching anything I was throwing at him.

"Lass, I just be makin' sure yer all right." Jack said in his own defense. Which was a pretty good defense.

"Oh, well then, in that case thank you!" I said happily, I clutched my side and groaned, "Oh, my liver! My kidneys! I drank too much rum! I really have to pee!" I announced to Jack who laughed at my antics.

"Well, ye know where the loo is." Jack said motioning to the door. I nodded and padded off to the loo. Upon returning I found the Captain Quarters a bit more lighted, and cozy. Jack was leaning on the bed against the wall waiting for me.

"How long was I out." I asked taking a seat next to him.

"About ten minutes." he replied, I looked dumbfounded.

"I've always been one for power naps I suppose." I remarked before getting comfy and covering my legs with the fluffy burgundy comforter.

"Lass, there be something I want to discuss with ye." Jack said solemnly. The last time I heard that tone of voice was when he proposed to me to be his 'First Lass'. I gulped and nodded for him to continue.

"Ye keep going on and on about how I'm supposed to remember who ye be, but I can't fer the life of me figure it out. So why don't you just explain it to me." Jack offered up. I sighed in relief and nodded in agreement.

"It all started when I was on my way home from shopping in 2007..."

"…Then once you were back on the Interceptor everyone here in this time seemed to forget who I was." I finished. Jack nodded.

"So that is why ye be knowing the future, not because you are an enchantress, because yer some sort o' future girl. And I'm supposed to be in love with ye?" Jack questioned doubtfully. I nodded.

"Well, at least I think you were. You gave me this." I replied showing him the ring on my finger. Jack looked confused for a moment and let his fingers roam to his belt where there was a special clip. He flipped it open and let his fingers explore the inside. The little pocket was indeed empty.

"Did ye steal that from me?" Jack said accusingly. I got a look of complete shock on my face.

"No! Anyway, when would I have even had time! Or know where to look? Why don't you just believe me?" I said eagerly to Jack.

"Because that ring is me enchanted ring o' luck given to me by Tia Dalma 'erself. I wouldn't give it away easily." Jack explained. I looked down at the ring skeptically.

"This seems to only work for you, because ever since I got this ring I've had the worse luck." I replied letting the soft candle light flicker off of the ring.

"Aye, then tis been me luck to have you here." he said slyly coiling his arm around me. I quirked an eyebrow and smiled.

"Riiight." I drawled out rolling my eyes at his sad attempt to swoon me.

"Say lass, have we ever, you know…" Jack wiggled his eyebrows and did the humping motion with his hips which caused his beads to bounce about, and me the bed to creak. I laughed out loud and pushed him away with my palm against his chest. He quickly grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes seriously.

"No Jack, we haven't." I said looking into his eyes. He breathed a sigh of relief and used his grip on my arm to pull me in closer.

"Aye." Jack said thoughtfully examining my face, "I'm glad for it." he said finally. I got a questioning look on my face, to tell the truth I felt a little hurt that he didn't want to have sex with me. I was sort of looking forward to it.

"Well, I…You!" I rambled pulling away from him obviously hurt. Jack was dumbfounded and a wee bit confused. I crossed my arms and sat sulking. The realization dawned on Jack's face.

"Lass, is it you feel like I don't WANT to? Ye know I'm more than willing with anything that has bosoms and a pulse!" Jack said trying to defend himself. I knew he was right and it eased me a little. I still was insulted and kept my angry face on.

"Yea, except me." I complained merely toying with him now.

"Especially you luv." Jack said pulling my arm so I collapsed closer to him, my chin held in his other hand. "I'm only glad we haven't because I didn't want to forget it." Jack said. I got a deep blush and my eyes got a softness to them. Jack took this opportunity to lean in and kiss me gingerly on the forehead before finding my lips.

End Chapter Four. How do you kiddies like it so far? Good bad? I don't care what you think! I'm going home…erm…I'm going to my home page! !!! Grr! Angry computer face! Take that! Ah ha!


	6. Meet the Crew!

Disclaimer: DOPOTC! Ok, this story is fun! I enjoy writing it so much! I hope you fans like reading it too! Don't forget to zip by and review for me! Well enjoy the story!

Chapter Five: Meet the Crew!

There was a knock on the door early the next morning. Then suddenly William barged in. And there I was sleeping in my boycut panties and lacey bra. It was a hot Caribbean night, and ironically Jack was no where to be found. I had kicked him out shortly after our kiss. I like to play hard to get.

"Pardon me for the intrusion Miss Alissa, but I… um, well…" William began trailing off towards the end. I peered at him through one half opened eye. "I'm terribly sorry I had no idea." William said making to close the door.

"Will! Get in here and shut the door before Gibbs sees! Or worse, Jack." I said motioning him in. "Trust me, it's nothing you haven't seen already." I said searching for my top.

"Beg your pardon?" William questioned as I buttoned up the undershirt to the uniform I decided not to wear today.

"Well, never mind. You've seen me like this before." I said ending the matter. "So what did you want to tell me?" I continued finding some dark brown pants in one of the chests. Most likely the Commodore's.

"That Gibbs has got the crew assembled on the docks and is waiting for us to come ashore." William said trying to avert his eyes as I bent over to pull on the Jack styled boots. I didn't button the off white shirt all the way up and a good amount of my cleavage was showing.

"Awesome, I can't wait to see Jack get slapped around by Ana Maria!" I exclaimed happily throwing my long blonde curls into a high pony. "I missed him get slapped by Giselle and Scarlet last night. Although…" I said grabbing Jenkins and throwing him on my head, "Finding Jenkins here was worth it!" I said lovingly to my hat. "Maybe you've been getting too much sun." William offered. I laughed heartily at this.

"That's the second time you've said that to me, and it gets funnier every time!" I clapped William on the back before heading to the door.

"It's the diplomatic way of asking you if you've fallen out of the nut tree this morning." William said verbatim. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to William. My eyes wide and mouth agape I stared at his tan face. He looked just as confused as I did.

"William…Do you, remember me?" I asked pointing to my face. A look of recognition crossed his face but quickly faded.

"I'm sorry Miss Alissa, I'm not sure what came over me." he straightened his posture and tried to look as if nothing happened. A small glimmer of hope came and went, and both men weren't going to remember me any time soon.

Once standing on the docks in front of the crew all the men threw me cat calls, even Cotton's Parrot. I stood there arms crossed peering at them from under my hat.

"Feast yer eyes Captain, all of them faithful hands before the mast. Every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot." Gibbs said to glorify his attempts at finding a worthy crew.

"This is your able bodied crew?" William asked not having much faith in Gibbs' taste in pirates.

"They sure as hell are! Even Cotton there with the Parrot! Got his tongue cut out, but I bet he'd sooner die than see his Captain uncomfortable!" I exclaimed happily walking up to the sailor. Cotton shook his head disagreeing with me but I drew my hand across my neck to make him stop. Gibbs was dumbfounded at all I knew and turned to Jack who just gave him the signal to stand back and let me continue.

"And Midget man here, he will be there for you through three movies! Save your life in the third one, future reference, don't give him a huge gun!" I said patting him on the head. He seemed rather happy about this. It was then Ana Maria's turn.

"And Ana Maria!" I exclaimed removing her hat, "You stole her boat. Even though you say you borrowed it, she'll still smack you." I said moving out of the way for her to step forward and smack Jack.

"Otra vez, quiero que su cara esta roja todo el dia!" I said to her happily as she gave him another one. "So no worries, once Jack gets the Pearl back you guys will get the Interceptor, even though it will be blown up, I wont lie to you." I said solemnly. Jack began clapping as all the crew members screamed 'Aye' and headed towards the boat.

"And Gibbs," I began turning to him, "It would be far worse luck if we didn't have her." I said stealing Jack's banana for my breakfast. William laughed at me as we began our trip back to the ship.

Once back on board I took to the Captain's quarters. There I sat at the desk doodling waiting for night to fall for me to freak out with all the stormy weather and such. A small knock came at the door, I sighed rolling my eyes.

"Ok Jack, hold on let me lock my chastity belt!" I hollered jokingly as I opened the door to reveal William. "Oh, sorry, didn't know it was you. In that case my chastity isn't threatened." I laughed as I closed the door behind him.

"Sorry to bother you, it was just I wanted to talk to you about earlier." William said sitting down in the desk chair. I took a seat opposite him on the bed.

"Which part? You knowing what I was thinking, or me knowing everything about everyone everywhere." I asked, I thought I posed a good question.

"The latter." William said. I sighed, why couldn't he have been here last night when I explained this this to Jack? I took a deep breath and began my story once again.

"If that truly is the case, then I want to remember you." William said sending a twang through my body. I looked at him longingly. It was only two days ago he remembered me, and I missed it. "To tell you the truth Miss Alissa, I wasn't shy this morning, and I've had feelings for you, deep feelings." William said looking into my green eyes and leaning forward grasping my hands.

"Will." I breathed getting caught up in the moment. He leaned in towards me, I knew I had to stop him, that I had to stop his feelings for me, and it was probably better he forget me all together to be with Elizabeth. Luckily for me Jack stopped it for us by throwing the door open.

"Now lass, I won't be havin' ye locked up all day in here…" Jack faded off as he saw the unusual position me and Will had found ourselves in. "Well, I didn't realize ye be likin' the eunuchs, but to each their own." Jack said going to close the door. I jumped up catching both of their attention.

"Jack, this isn't what it looks like!" I exclaimed. Both men looked at me puzzled.

"It isn't?" They chimed in unison. Both looking at each other like rivals. I sighed and motioned Jack in.

"Listen. Before you guys forgot me, even though Jack denies it, you both had a big thing for me. But I chose Jack, because Elizabeth is your girl William. And I know Jack will end up playing me and breaking my heart, but I know this going into it. And I know by giving you up that I'm giving up security and a steady, and healthy relationship." I said letting out a deep breath. Will looked downfallen and Jack looked confused.

"What do ye mean I'm going to end up breakin' yer heart? Don't ye have any faith in ol' Jack?" he asked looking a little hurt.

"No, not really. I know you would trade me for the Pearl, and I know you probably will." I said shrugging my shoulders at the fact. Jack nodded his head as if it were a possibility.

I locked myself in the Captain's cabin until nightfall. I only came out once I heard the rumble off in the distance. At the first sign of thunder I bust out of the room scaring everyone on deck.

"Everybody! Hit the deck! We're under attack by mother nature herself! I swear if I'm thrown over board I'm coming back as a spirit and terrorizing you Jack Sparrow!" I screamed pointing accusingly at Jack as if I was already a spirit.

"Someone lock up the crazy in me quarters!" Jack exclaimed closing the compass and turning back to the helm. William took this opportunity to grab me and drag me backwards into Jack's cabin. Closing the door William turned to me.

"No worries Miss Alissa, the storm won't even touch us." William coaxed trying to calm my nerves. I scoffed at him mockingly.

"Yea right, who is the one from the future and knows everything? Not you!" I said throwing myself on the bed. My head in my hands I began to second guess my decision to stay in Port Royal and this time. William walked up to me touching my shoulder lightly. I turned my red face toward him slowly. He wore a look of sadness, it was as if my feelings were being reflected in his face.

"Will…" I began turning around laying on my back. His hand was still resting on my shoulder, he had to lean forward to keep it there. His other hand wandered to my thigh. I felt his breath getting closer to me. His hand on my shoulder began caressing my neck and was wandering down towards my chest.

"William, what are you doing?" I questioned breathlessly. He leaned closer in towards me.

"I'm not sure, but I want to touch you, and to hold you…I can't stop myself from…" I cut him off there kissing him. He deepened the kiss, my blood was hot and my mind was racing. I tried not to fall in love with William, I tried to keep it platonic, but it was so hard when he was so sweet to me, compared to Jack. At this point I needed the comfort, and William had been the only one to oblige.

He put his knee between my legs, spreading them, if I hadn't been wearing pants this could have been a very interesting scene. His hand on my thigh rose up to caress my stomach under my shirt. His other hand rested against my neck as he began kissing my cheek, then my neck, wandering to my ear. I moaned slightly into his ear, breathing heavily.

His actions became hurried. He began to unbutton my shirt with nervous fingers, finally he ripped it off exposing my bare stomach and lacy lavender bra. His lips found my chest and I let my hands run through his hair. He stood back to remove his shirt and once the task was complete, he fell over me again crashing his lips to mine. His bare flesh pressed flush against mine. His rough finger tips caressed my body tugging at my pants before they returned to my stomach.

I began to undo the tie of his pants my fingers faltering for only a moment. Undoing them I retreated back to the nape of his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist lifting me up into his chest still kissing my neck. I let him push me against a near wall, my legs wrapped around his waist. He set me down and began removing my pants, I kicked them out to the side, my matching lacy underwear were now my only cover.

I let my hands roam all over his shoulders and chest and around to his strong back. I was so caught up in the moment I didn't realize how far we were actually going. William was kissing me while removing his pants as well, the next thing I knew he threw me to the bed and came towards me to kiss me over my chest and stomach. There was a loud crash of thunder and the boat was thrown to one side sending both of us to the floor. I fell to the floor hitting my head on the leg of the desk. I let out a shout of pain. William stood up and pulled me to my feet as the boat gave another violent toss.

"I think you better get out there and help." I said rubbing my head, flustered William shook his head in agreement and began to dress again. It was only then when I noticed how severe our situation had became. It was the first time I felt exposed around him. I hand my arms covering my stomach and chest in a V shape waiting for him to leave.

"Liss, I hope you don't think me a scoundrel." William said with pleading eyes. I shook my head.

"You are the kindest man I know. You've been gone a while, you should get back out there." I said holding my breath as he walked over to me caressing my upper arm. He gave me a soft gentle kiss on my jaw line and smiled at me.

"You are so beautiful, even the stars can't compare to the sparkle in your eyes." William said giving me a final kiss on my cheek before exiting the cabin. My heart pounding I just stood there staring at the back of the door. Even though he didn't remember me, he still retained his feelings for me all this time.

I cursed the powers that be for bringing me here. It was so much easier being in California, wasting my days in the sunshine and soft breezes. Here I had all that, plus two men who wanted me, and I had to choose one, or lose them both forever. How unfair life is. That's when it got a little bit unfair-er. The door swung open to reveal a very soaked and ruffled Jack Sparrow.

"Aye, lass, I see ye be waitin' for me." He cooed, "Or, could it be, that you bein' in this state of dress means that ye were waitin' for someone else, who has already left." Why did Jack have to be so smart?

"Jack, I um, I didn't…" I fumbled trying to find the right words to climb my way out of the hole William had left me in. Then Jack's face took on a look I've never seen before. Anger, the purest form of anger. He took long strides towards me and grabbed me by my upper arms shaking me.

"Ye are a strumpet! Ye always be sayin' 'oh Jack, before ye forgot me, ye loved me!' 'I picked Jack because I love him and not ye!'" Jack shouted angrily. I coward for the first time in my life. Shamefully I turned my head to the side and squinted my eyes against the sharpness of his voice.

"Ye let him get as far with ye as this! And every time we be together, ye kick me out before I can even touch ye! Ye say ye love me and ye be doin' this in me quarters! Behind me back!" Jack said in an even louder voice. I couldn't feel anything in my body, I heard the distant thump of my heart.

"Well this be me ship, and I be doin' what I want here. And ye won't be so elusive this time." Jack said. I was confused by what he meant until he threw me down on the bed and began removing his clothes as well. I began to get scared, I'd never seen Jack so mad.

"Jack, really, we didn't do anything, we didn't get as far as you think! I don't love him Jack." I rambled out trying to snap him out of his stupor of anger. Once everything but his pants were removed he came in towards me. Crouching on top of me he began to roughly kiss my neck and chest. Not like the sweet kisses William had given me earlier, and not like the ones Jack himself had given me, but harsh kisses that felt more like sandpaper.

"Ow, Jack, You're hurting me!" I exclaimed trying to push him off. He leaned in more, putting most of his weight down on me, grabbing my arm he twisted it behind my back. I was really beginning to get frightened as his other hand was massaging my chest and traveling down my stomach. Finding the edge of my underwear his hand roamed over the soft lace then delved lower. Bringing his hand back up he stopped kissing me and looked at it.

"So the eunuch did this to you?" he said referring to the moister on his hand, "He's more of a man than I thought." he said piercing my heart. Jack's expression went from amusement to anger as he grabbed the delicate lace and ripped them off leaving me very exposed. His eyes lingered there and he smiled. "Very nice luv." he said huskily letting his hand roam all about my body.

At this point I gave up. I lay still staring at the wooden ceiling letting my emotions wash over me. I couldn't believe Jack was doing this to me, the sweet Jack I had known and grown accustomed to was gone. I supposed I deserved it from the fact that I always flirted with William in front of Jack. Especially after they forgot me, but Jack was not used to treating random women with respect.

Jack had somehow expertly unclasped my bra and I was completely nude. I lay there too scared to look at myself, or Jack. But eye contact was made anyway, and my eyes began to fill with tears.

My green orbs swam in tears shed for everything that had happened over the last couple weeks. Every tear representing some sort of regret. I wasn't crying for what Jack was doing, I had already made up my mind that I wouldn't resist. I was crying for how foolish I had been. How careless, I had played with both men's hearts, and I had damaged my own in the process.

Jack held my gaze for a while before sighing and turning his head. He let his body ease off of mine. I sat up on the bed trying to cover myself shamefully. Jack stood up and walked over to a wardrobe, opening it he grabbed a shirt and walked back over to me. He gingerly coaxed my arms out of their protective position and slipped the shirt on me. The shirt was long enough to go half way down my thighs.

Jack sat down next to me caressing the tears away from my cheeks. He let his hands fall to either side of him and he peered down at the floor.

"Lass, I didn't mean to-" I cut Jack off by placing my hand on his.

"Jack, I know how you are. I'm the one who should apologize. Even before you forgot me I didn't treat you well emotionally." I explained, he gave me a quizzical look, "Well, I saved your life like three times, but still, when it came to love I was as cold as you are. We don't make a very good couple. I can't be in a relationship where I'm emotionally cold all the time." I said squeezing his hand affectionately. He looked at me, and I saw sadness in his expression.

Jack stood up and gathered his clothes and walked out of the cabin closing the door behind him. I slumped over to my right and lay my head down on the pillow. I looked at the ring Jack had given me. I began to wonder if I was the cold one, and he wasn't.

End Chapter Five. Well, well. Hate me if you like for this chapter, but it was exciting! Anyway, If you are a long time fan then you know my thing about complaints, you can complain, but I won't do much about it. Think me cruel, but I won't become a perfectionist about a Fictional story made up from my very twisted imagination. Thanks so much for reading and please review!!


	7. Those Three Little Words

Disclaimer: DOPOTC! So my knee is almost completely healed for those of you that have known me the two months since I hurt it. I am even back to working! Sadly, that doesn't give me much time to update, but I still have nights and weekends! This story will not disappoint! Anyway, thanks so much for your awesome reviews! When I read reviews like yours it makes me want to write all the more!

Chapter Six: Those Three Little Words.

I spent the rest of that night restless and woozy in the cabin. Early the next morning after the storm had settled I took my chance to venture out. I wasn't prepared for it even though I had seen it in the movie. The fog, with the wrecked ships scattered about like corpses after a battle. I wandered meekly around the railing staring down into the murky shark invested waters. I came upon William and Gibbs chatting away.

"Where did he get the rope?" William asked. I was a tad upset I missed the 'Aye Sea turtles' earlier in the conversation. Then to my horror, which actually was a surprise because I had seen the movie and should have expected it, Jack lazed his way over to us.

"Human hair, from me back." Jack said staring at William. Then he gave a shotty glance to me and turned to Mr. Gibbs, "Weigh anchor! Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore. And Ms. Duke also I suppose." Jack said eyeing me up and down.

"Why me?" I asked warily. Jack smiled at this and pointed his thumb towards the boat to get Gibbs moving, and then nodded his head for William to scram. He leaned down to me and put his face near mine.

"Because ye be knowing the future, and that would come in handy fer me." Jack said coyly, and strolled away from me. I sighed and sat in the chilled morning waiting for our departure.

I was watching as Jack was checking his compass, he began shaking it profusely, then looked up at me before closing it shut with a sharp snap. Jack walked down the stairs and around into his cabin. William walked up to me and leaned against the railing in front of me.

"Good morning Ms. Alissa." William said blushing. I looked at him sadly, his face took on a look of alarm. "Are you alright?" he questioned urgently. I nodded slightly.

"Yes, I'm fine." I said giving him a frail smile. His look didn't change, he was reading my features.

"About last night, I never meant to… what I mean to say… Alissa." William said trying to struggle through his own sentence.

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean for it to happen." I said playing with the hem of my shirt.

"Alissa, I did mean for it to happen. I'm glad it did, truth be told, I'm quite taken with you." William said raising my chin with his fingers. I looked him in the eyes for a long moment then turned my head out of my grasp.

"I'm sorry things turned out like this William. Even after you forgot me, you still found a way to fall in love with me again. It was something I hoped I could have avoided this time around." I said turning to leave. His hand caught my wrist.

"Tell me it isn't meant to be! If I've fallen for you twice how isn't it meant to be? You were brought here for a reason!" he said raising his voice. I turned back to him to stare at him in his dark face.

"William, I don't know why I'm here. You can't try to force something that won't ever happen." I said coldly jerking my wrist from his loose grasp. My heart broke at that moment to see the look on his face. But I had to push on, no matter how much it hurt.

We positioned ourselves in the row boat and were lowered down. I was seated between the two men, of course, the most uncomfortable place in the boat. Luckily William was blissfully unaware of what went on last night after he left the cabin. But I could feel Jack's stare burn into me the whole ride to the caves of Isla de Muerta.

"What code is Gibbs to stick to if the worst should happen?" William asked. Jack looked over at William as if he was the stupidest man in the world. It was obvious he wasn't going to answer William. So I decided to do it for him.

"The pirate code. Any man who falls behind, is left behind." I droned verbatim. Jack mumbled something about me being a 'mind reading enchantress' and continued rowing. Not a single word was said the remainder of the ride. I was beginning to worry my presence here would throw off something in the greater plot of the movie. But I guess this wasn't a movie any more.

We climbed out of the boat and snuck to a wall with an opening large enough for us three to peek through. William saw Elizabeth and went to leap forward but Jack and I simultaneously grabbed him and pulled him back. I sighed as the gold coins slid down the rocks.

"We have to wait for the opportune moment." Jack cautioned. William screwed up his face in frustration.

"When is that? When it's of the greatest profit for you?" William sneered. Jack spun around on him getting close to his face.

"Can I ask you something? When have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?" Jack asked nodding at Williams silence. "Do us all a favor, I know it's hard, but stay here and try not to do anything…stupid." Jack said waving his arms about in the air, he then turned about on his heal to leave us. That is when William picked up an oar and moved forward to whack Jack in the head with. I must have let out a small peep because Jack turned around too soon, and William had to reach to hit him in the head, knocking him out cold.

"Sorry Jack, I won't be your leverage." William said tossing the oar to the side and motioning me to follow him. I stood amazed, I knew it was coming, but I didn't know it would shock me so. To see a side of William I never had. I dropped to my knees to tend to Jack. William gave me a funny look.

"Alissa, what are you doing? We have to save Elizabeth!" William exclaimed. I shook my head.

"She'll be fine, only a cut on the hand." I never took my eyes off of Jack, I went to touch his forehead, but William grabbed my wrist aggressively.

"We have to go, I won't leave you here with this mangy git of a pirate!" William exclaimed. I could feel my heart fill with sadness as I was raised from my knees and led to the water below.

Treading water behind William I was able to see the grimy faces of the real git pirates. I could see Barbossa raise his hand back and smack Elizabeth sending her spiraling down to the ledge we were mere feet from. William snuck up to clasp one hand over her mouth and motion for here to get into the water.

She did so, giving an odd look to me before easing in and then reaching out for the medallion. She gave a questioning look to William, but he just shook it off. As they began to swim away I stayed in my place. William turned back to me furrowing his brow. He reached out and grabbed my hand, but I let it slip away.

"I have to stay with Jack." I whispered as loud as I dared. William gave me a confused look before mouthing 'Why'.

"Because, I'm his bonny lass, even if he doesn't remember." I said with finality. I motioned for the two of them to hurry up and get out of here. William gave me one last pleading look, I shook my head giving them a shooing motion.

William came forward grabbing the nape of my neck and kissing me passionately, I refused to return the affection. Putting his lips close to my ear he said something I could barely make out. Then it hit me.

"Be careful, I love you." those were his words, they only registered as he was swimming away. For a moment I changed my mind to go with them, I began to walk back, splashing a little bit too much.

"You there! Don't move or I'll shoot yer bloody head off!" Barbossa wailed at me, I heard the click of his pistol and knew he was not just threatening.

"Shit, well that is inconvenient isn't it?" I said putting my hands in the air and turning towards him.

"I would say it was. Who ye be?" he questioned. Squinting an eye at me.

"Do you mean, who am I?" I questioned back mimicking the expression.

"Tis what I said." Barbossa said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well the way you said it suggested that you were referring to who I was, and I was just trying to clarify the question. You should really learn your past indicatives, and your present singulars." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Aye, maybe ye be right. But ye still need be telling me yer name and what ye be doing here." he sneered shaking the gun for emphasis. I put my hands back into the air and began walking forward towards his goons.

"My name is Alissa. I happen to be an acquaintance of your good friend Jack Sparrow." I said smiling shaking the hands of the men in front of me as I spoke. All of them had stunned looks on their faces, even Barbossa.

"Captain!" Jack said using the oar as a cane as he stumbled out to us. All the men turned on Jack in disbelief.

"Hey! Yer supposed to be dead!" Pintel yelled in outrage.

"Am I not?" Jack said patting himself down. I laughed out loud as all the men pointed their pistols at Jack.

"Parlu, paralalalulu, pasnip, parsley!" Jack said searching for the word. Ragetti and I both blurted out the proper word at the same time.

"Parle?" Pintel said obviously upset.

"Yes! That's the one! PARLE!" Jack said exuberantly. I stood next to Jack with all the guns pointing in our general direction. "Lass, ye better be off, this could get dangerous." Jack said sounding a bit drunkly. I giggled.

"It's not dangerous! I'm perfectly fine." I said laughing.

"Aye, lassie, he be the one that said parle, not ye." Barbossa said cocking back his pistol and firing it into my chest. I stumbled backwards into the wall, before I sank low and began going into shock. Jack rushed to my side checking the wound which wasn't bleeding.

"Lass! Ye be alright?" he questioned concerned. I smiled happily pulling a Aztec medallion out of my pocket.

"Couldn't resist! I've never been immortal before." I said holding the coin in my hands.

"Oy! What are ye doin' with that?" Pintel hollered angrily. I smiled coyly.

"I knew you were going to try and kill me eventually." I said shrugging my shoulders, Pintel nodded his head in understanding as I stumbled to my feet.

"Give me that!" Barbossa yelled snatching the gold coin from my hand and slicing my finger to pool blood onto the coin.

"Ow, you son of a bitch! You cut me! That's going to burn later!" I said in mock out rage.

"Only if yer lucky." Barbossa sneered as he tossed the coin into the chest "The last thing we be needin' is a immortal who ever ye be." Barbossa said laughing at his own joke.

"You see there you go again, you completely used the wrong possessive form-" I began but Jack cut me off.

"Back to my parle." Jack said turning the attention back to him now. He was a greedy little attention hog, but all the same I nodded in agreement.

"I would like to plead parle also." I confessed, "Lest I get shot again."

"Damn to the depths whatever mutton-head thought of the word parle." Pintel said outraged two fold at my Parle.

"That would be the French." Jack and I chimed in unison. He looked at me puzzled before calling me a mind reading enchantress again.

Barbossa walked up to Jack and I smirking. "How the blazes did ye get off that island?" Barbossa questioned curious as to why Jack was like a cockroach he couldn't kill.

"When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit o' land, ye forgot one very important thing, mate…I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack said calmly smiling at his own wittiness.

"And rum runners." I mumbled under my breath. Jack gave me a sharp jab in the arm and I closed my yapper.

"Well, I won't be making that same mistake again. Gents ye remember Captain Jack Sparrow! Kill him, and the loud mouth lass that be with him." Barbossa sneered turning away to begin to walk towards the chest once more.

"The girls blood didn't work, did it?" Jack said hastily but sternly as all the men cocked their guns and pointed them at said persons. I couldn't see Barbossa's face, but I did imagine the look he had on from the movie. I giggled despite myself.

"Hold yer fire!" Barbossa growled, all the men sadly pointed their weapons down. Barbossa turned to us and sneered. "You know who's blood we be needin'."

Jack smiled and nodded his head. "I know who's blood ye need." Jack said smoothly.

"Take him to the ship. Kill the girl." Barbossa said happily. I turned stark white with fear. I didn't know how to get myself out of this one. And Jack looked pretty perplexed also.

"Now now Barbossa. Is there really any need for that?" Jack asked holding onto my shoulder protectively.

"If she means anything to ye, It would be my pleasure to kill her myself." Barbossa said grabbing his pistol.

"To me, no, but to the whelp who's blood ye be needin' she means everything. We can use her as a bartering chip." Jack said putting on a toothy gold smile. I realized what Jack was doing, but when he said he didn't care about me, I couldn't help but believe it after last night.

Barbossa seemed to look me up and down before nodding his head in agreement. "Aye, gents take her too." everyone groaned in disappointment due to the fact they weren't going to be killing anyone anytime soon. I smiled at Jack as thanks, but he only looked down on me coldly.

Standing on the deck of the ship I was waiting for Jack and Barbossa to finish their little negotiation. If you could call it that, I barely understood those lines in the movie, I was glad I was outside watching Pintel and Ragetti fight between each other. I was scanning the waves out in front of us, I could see the Interceptor not far off in the distance. Bo Sun went into the captains quarters and returned momentarily with Barbossa and Jack in tow. I watched as they past me, I gave a pleading look to Jack which he didn't respond to.

" How about we run up a flag of truce, I scurry over to the Interceptor and negotiate the return of yer medallion, eh? What say ye to that?" Jack said as Barbossa looked at him as if he had gone insane…er.

"Now ye see Jack, that's the attitude that lost you the Pearl. People are easier to search when their dead!" Barbossa chuckled at his own joke. I gave him a hard look and turned to Jack.

"I don't know what you ever saw in this man to make him your first mate. I really can't see you two as ever being friends." I said openly, "He's ugly to boot." I said staring at his vein filled nose. Barbossa stopped his chuckling and glared at me. Jack thought this was funny as he began to smile broadly.

"Yer a saucy little tart aren't ye." Barbossa said squinting down at me.

"I've been told." I rebutted crossing my arms indignantly. Jack's smile only broadened as I bickered with the cursed pirate.

"I do believe ye met yer match Barbossa." Jack said leaning closer to him in his Jack sort of way.

"Put him in the brig! The girl stays up top as bait." Barbossa yelled pulling my arm as he simultaneously threw the apple through the sails into the water.

"That's pollution! It's people like you that will ruin the world for us people in 2007!" I hollered pointing out at the water. I could hear Jack chuckle as he was led down the stairs to the leaky brig.

"2007 what are ye yammerin' about?" Barbossa asked obviously thinking I was as crazy as my Captain counterpart.

"I'm from the future, I know your future and the future of everyone on this ship!" I exclaimed happily. Barbossa gave me a side ways glace before shoving me into the company of Pintel and Ragetti.

"Hey you guys! You guys end up in dresses on a row boat to distract the royal navy, then you end up on the crew of Captain Jack Sparrow after he gets the Pearl back." Both of them looked at me like I was crazy but none the less lead me away to divulge more of their future.

Five minutes into my explanation of high heels and short skirts and the effect it had on the woman's rights movement we were slammed with a bunch of silverware. I jumped up completely shocked. I was very agitated with myself that I didn't see half of this shit coming even though I had seen the movie several times.

"Holy cow!" I exclaimed jumping off of my barrel I had been perched on. The other two followed suit. I ran to the railing where Barbossa grabbed me by my hair and yanked me around. Jenkins was very close to falling off, I had to put my hand on my head to keep him on.

"Hey! Enough hair falls out without you yanking it out you cur!" I exclaimed grabbing his wrist in outrage.

"Which one is the one we be needin'?" he growled at me pointing to the Interceptor.

"How should I know? That's Jack's deal." I growled back. Barbossa lost his temper and shoved me into the railing. I looked down at the choppy waves below nervously.

"Yer a worthless whore!" Barbossa said releasing me with a sharp jerk. I turned around and punched him square in his big red nose.

"Only Jack can call me a whore!" I said angrily as I stepped up onto the railing and tried my best at a swan dive. Surfacing I grabbed my hat and put it in my mouth as I began to swim towards the Interceptor that was now very close. I found the ladder and with a slippery time of it, I climbed to the deck. There William saw me, his look was one of relief.

"Miss Alissa!" William came up to me happily placing his hands on my shoulders to help steady me. I took Jenkins and gave him a good shake before putting him atop my head soaking wet and all.

"I look like a drowned rat." I said sadly. William laughed at this before Elizabeth came up to us and cleared her throat loudly.

"William, where's the medallion?" she said ruining my fun and games, "And who is she?" she asked rather rudely.

"Elizabeth, this is Alissa, of Greenland." William said stepping out of the way so I could approach her. I stuck out a soaking wet hand which she took reluctantly to shake.

"It's a pleasure." I said, "Anyway, William you should go down below and get that medallion huh." I coaxed hoping he would take my advice. There were pirates now boarding our ship and William grabbed my wrist to lead me down below with him.

"Oh no! I'm not going." I said nervously, William smiled and tugged a bit harder on my arm.

"I won't be having you up here in this condition. I let you go into dangers path once, I won't do it again." he said. Now if a hot man said that to you truly concerned for your safety you would follow him also despite what you knew would happen. Right?

He lead me down into the lower deck to search for the medallion. I knew exactly where it was but I wasn't going to tell. I was waiting for the corpse monkey when William grabbed me and kissed me passionately. I really have to say, no matter how many times he does that I never get used to it.

"William!" I exclaimed surprised and slightly annoyed, "You have to stop that!" I said pushing away from him.

"Forgive me Alissa, It's just that, I was so worried when I left you there. I know you aren't like most women and you can take care of yourself and that you know the future and that-" I cut off his rambling by holding up a finger.

"William, I understand. But what about Elizabeth?" I said confused, William got a confused look on his face. But not because of what I said, because the demon monkey was now paying us a visit, and had already snatched the medallion and ran off again. I laughed a little as William's face didn't change.

"How well can you hold your breath?" I asked William. He gave me a questioning look as the loud crash signaled that the mast had crashed down over the port hole.

"What was that?" William asked running up to the port hole to try and push it open. I could hear Elizabeth yelling for him as the water began pouring into the room. I took a seat high up on top of a bunch of pillars that had crashed down in the tiny room.

"Get comfortable." I told William who began desperately looking for a way out.

"How can you stay so calm during times like these?" William asked watching me pick at my clothing and splashing my feet into the icy salt water.

"Future." I said simply as the water began to come in around my waist and William was already stepping up onto the turned over table.

The water was flowing in faster which meant it was only a matter of time until we dove down and escaped. The water had gotten to the point where we were both treading water to keep our heads above.

"Alissa if we don't make it…I just want to say, I'm sorry I never remembered you." William said treading closer to me.

"Will, no worries! Future remember? We will make it." I said reassuringly.

"I hope you're right." William said taking a deep breath and diving below. I followed suit as we swam down to the floor and began trying to tug on a fallen timber. I tried to stay calm and keep my breath held as I waited for us to escape, or for the ship to explode. I never really knew how William escaped. My cut finger really did begin to burn like I had predicted, as soon as that thought crossed my mind the ship gave a shudder and then was blown into pieces. I was tossed about and did a few cartwheels before I was able to swim myself under control.

My breath was giving out and I didn't know if I was up or down. Luckily my scuba diving training came in handy and I let myself relax as I began to rise little by little. Once I knew which way was up, I began to kick up top. My foot came against something soft and fleshy. I opened my eyes against the burning salt water and peered down to see a dead body. I freaked out at the prospect of touching a dead body let alone being in the ocean with one.

I let out a scream as the body grabbed my ankle. I realized it was William, but now I had let out all of my oxygen and was now becoming deprived. I could feel myself choking to avoid swallowing the water. I tried desperately to get out of Williams clutches. I slipped from his grip and hit the surface like a wall. I took a deep breath in before diving down once more to drag William to the top. I surfaced seconds later holding William. His eyes opened and he began gasping.

"Are you okay Will?" I asked urgently, panting the whole time.

" Thanks to you." William said just as exhausted.

"Sorry to have left you down there, I thought I was going to pass out!" I exclaimed still clutching him, his back to my chest. I began to float on my back supporting both of our bodies.

"I understand." William said turning and smiling at me. I smiled back, although he couldn't see my face.

"Do you think you're up for a swim?" I asked motioning to the Pearl.

"Terribly sorry!" William exclaimed once realizing that I was supporting the both of us.

"It's okay! I took life guard lessons too!" I said happily. William gave me a puzzling look. I shook my head and giggled.

"Never mind, we better hurry before they set sail." I motioned towards the Pearl.

Swimming over to the Pearl was rather easy for me. We were only about one hundred feet from the ship. William on the other hand suffered from a cramp and we had to slow our pace to allow him to relax his Charlie horse inflicted calf muscle. Once we reached the ominous ship we began to scale it's damaged wooden hull. I could hear Pintel threatening the crew about 'Parle', and was very sad to get to miss it.

We reached the top and William took a stand on the railing with a pistol as I flopped on deck like a fish brought up from a net. I scrambled to my feet a bit shakily and wrung Jenkins out all over the deck. This got Barbossa's attention and he sneered at me.

"What are ye doin' here whore?" Barbossa said angrily.

"Still sore about me popping you one in the nose Barbie?" I said shaking the hat out and plopping it on my head.

"You did what now?" Jack asked attempting to step forward but thinking better of it, as there were many angry pirates standing guard. I turned to him and smiled broadly.

"I kicked your captain's ass! Whoop whoop! Liss in the house! You know it!" I sang as I did a touchdown dance all over the deck. Everyone stopped to stare at me questioningly. I stopped and cleared my throat petite like.

"Glad ye enjoyed it so much. Because it was the last stupid thing ye ever did in yer sorry life." Barbossa growled, "Kill her." he ordered. I noticed Jack tense up, but I didn't know why he worried he should know by now, I'm invincible!

"Barbossa!" William exclaimed waving his pistol around, "She goes free!" William continued motioning to me now.

"What's in yer head boy?" Barbossa sneered as he nodded for them to continue with the killing of Alissa show.

"She goes free!" William reiterated pointing to me, then pointing his gun at Barbossa.

"Ye've only got one shot, and we can't die!" Barbossa explained with a happy smile covering all of his face.

Jack took a step towards William clasping his hands together he pleaded, "Don't do anything stupid!" But I knew all too well what was going to happen.

"You can't. But I can!" William said pointing the pistol to his neck. I pondered the thought of wet gun powder and he was probably bluffing anyway.

"Like that." Jack said annoyed rolling his eyes, I shared in his eye rolling moment which got him to give me a smirk.

"Who are ye?" Barbossa demanded of the deranged William threatening his own life for my own.

"No one," Jack answered running forward, "He's no one…a distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed…lovely singing voice, though. Eunuch!" Jack said trying to dissolve the situation. I nodded in agreement.

"My name is Will Turner, My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner, his blood runs in my veins!" William divulged to the crew. Jack and I shared another look and I giggled as Ragetti said in his high shriek like voice.

"He's the spittin' image of bootstrap bill!" I laughed even harder and then all eyes were on me.

"Well, this is about to get interesting!" I said through spasms of laughter.

End Chapter whatever this is! Hope you liked it don't forget to review and fall madly in love with me, if you already aren't!! Until next chapter!!


	8. Rum and Shooting Stars

Disclaimer: DOPOTC! Well, here is the seventh chapter of my story! This is the one where we get to go to the Island! Whoo hoo! Well, Jack and Elizabeth anyway…whistles nonchalantly… Anyway, on with the story!

Chapter Seven: Rum and Shooting Stars

Eyes still on me as I was splitting with laughter. Jack gave me a funny look as my laughter continued a little too long. Possibly I had been getting too much sun.

"What's the matter with her?" Barbossa asked Jack as I began to double over with painful laughter.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Jack said confused himself.

"IT'S, JUST, THAT, I, HAVE, SEEN, WILL'S, FATHER, AND, HE, LOOKS, NOTHING, LIKE, HIM!" I gasped between breaths.

"That's what is so funny?" Jack questioned cocking a judging eyebrow at me.

"Well, Will's father can't even compete with the hotness that is Will. Even though I'm only attracted to William sexually, it's in a completely platonic way, but it still stands the fact that I would jump Will's dad's bones if he looked 1/10 as hot as William, such as, he doesn't, hence forth I would not be partaking in said bone jumping with said father." I said in my best redneck trying to sound intelligent on COPS voice.

At this everyone looked at me like I was crazy, which I probably was in that moment, but you can't pass up an opportunity like this one.

"Anyway, back to what we were talking about." Jack said directing the attention to him once again. Jack was a bigger attention whore than he was an actual man whore.

"Oh, right." William said completely getting caught up in my shenanigans, "On my word do as I say or I'll pull the trigger and be lost to Davy Jones locker!" William threatened returning the pistol to his neck.

"Name you're terms Mr. Turner." Barbossa sneered comically.

"Alissa goes free!" William stated sternly.

"Yes we know that one, anything else?" Barbossa said getting annoyed.

"And Elizabeth also!" William said motioning to the two of us. Elizabeth gave me a jealous look for being mentioned first.

"Watch that green monster Elizabeth! Don't let it get the best of you!" I whispered to her, which probably deepened her dislike for me.

"Anything else?" Barbossa asked, William seemingly completely unaware of Jack motioning frantically to himself replied.

"And the crew are not to be harmed!" Little did Will know what would become of us three thanks to his loop hole way of thinking.

"Barbossa you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!" William said struggling against his restrainers.

"Don't be impugning me honor boy! I agreed she would go free, but it was ye who failed to specify when or where!" Barbossa said, I was mimicking him behind his back the whole time. Kohler and Bo sun tried to suppress their laughter at my antics. Barbossa spun around smacking me square in the face.

"Tha' was for earlier! Want to get another?" Barbossa threatened smiling at his own power.

"Why yes, I'd love one!" I goaded happily. I had been through two tattoos and multiple piercings I was sure I could handle whatever he could dish out. Sure enough he gave me another and I smiled even as I tasted the blood, and felt it trickle down my chin.

"Alissa!" William cried but they gagged him and began dragging him off. Not wanting to sit around and wait for the whole Elizabeth taking forever thing I began running for the plank.

"Lass?" Jack said as I wizzed by him, I hurtled over a crouched Pintel and dodged my way around a few others. Reaching the plank I ran to the end, and did a dive board jump and plugged my nose to do a cannon ball, waving as I fell into the water screaming "Geronimooooooo!" the whole way down. I heard a few chuckles as I surfaced and began to swim to the Island. Next I heard the splash of Elizabeth, then of Jack. I decided to tread water to wait for them to catch up.

What seemed like forever they finally did. Jack had in his possession the one shot gun. I laughed because he was dragging it in his mouth.

"Jack, give that to me!" I demanded ripping it out of his mouth. He gave a grunt of protest as I slung it over my shoulder and began to untie his hands. Elizabeth didn't seem too happy to wait for us, but she didn't like the prospect of the long swim to the island alone either. She made a small sigh noise which I took as a sign to hurry up.

"Should I keep this rope for your sea turtles?" I questioned holding up the rope that had previously bound his hands. He rolled his eyes before swimming past me, "I'll take that as a no!" I said tossing the rope to the side.

Swimming is definitely my cup of tea. That is, if I drank tea, in fact, I don't drink tea. But it would sound odd to say 'Swimming is my bottle of Powerade', so for the sake of the story, it's tea. Reaching land about half an hour of swimming, we were all pretty beat. I guess I had swam a bit too hard because Elizabeth and Jack walked up shore, I more or less dragged myself up the beach.

"YUCK! Sand! Where the hell does it all come from?" I questioned to no one as I looked down at my clothes covered in the devil's version of dirt.

"It's the Caribbean luv." Jack said shrugging his shoulders, I mimicked his face and stuck out my tongue at him.

"All you need is a bottle of rum and to take off your clothes and this could be a very good Caribbean cruise." I said winking at him. He got a devilish look in his eyes and was about to say something, but joy kill Elizabeth had to ruin everything.

"I'm off to see how large this island is. Better to know." Elizabeth said marching off along the coast line counting steps out loud.

"It's not big!" I chimed after her. Jack gave me a confused look. I looked him up and down, resting my eyes on his Jack-ness, "Well, maybe that is." I said wiggling my eyebrows. Jack got that devilish look in his eyes once more before remembering something very important.

"There be rum, and it just so happens these clothes here are removable." he said in his version of sexy sly. I glared at him.

"Sorry moment gone." I said sternly clambering to my feet. I felt sea logged, but I wouldn't let Jack know that. I did my best to walk straight before falling over to the side. I heard Jack sputter with laughter behind me. I turned my head towards him and glared.

"Sorry I'm not used to being soaked in salt for forty-five minutes." I said almost jokingly whining.

"Aye, does me poor lass be needin' help at learn to walk again?" Jack cooed in a mocking tone. I stumbled to my feet again annoyed with his banter.

"Oh, Mr. Jack Sparrow…"

"Captain."

"Oh, Mr. Captain Jack Sparrow, you think you are all that and a bag of potato chips, but you don't know Jack, erm…anything!" I said stumbling around once more then falling over to the side, only to be caught by said Jack.

"Damn you and your smooth moves." I cursed under my breath. I didn't really understand why I was having such a hard time walking, but I wasn't complaining about Jack having his arms around me.

"Lass, if I didn't know any better, I would guess ye was doing this on purpose just so I would be holdin' ye." Jack said smiling.

"I would normally agree with that, but I know you want to hold me just as badly as I want to be held." I said getting closer to his face. He began the short decent to kiss me, when guess who showed up. Joy Kill herself.

"This is not a very big island- oh, sorry… am I interrupting something?" she asked comically.

"YES!"

"NO!" I said trying to be heard over Jack's resounding yes, "Told you it wasn't big." I said trying not to use the 'I told you so' voice that comes so naturally to me.

"Well, If you're intending to kill me, please do so without delay." Elizabeth said, always the dramatic.

"Do we have a problem Miss Swann?" Jack asked dropping me to the sand below.

"HEY I HAVE A PROBLEM! STOP DROPPING ME ON MY SODDING ASS!" I bellowed out loud but I was ignored due to the rage in Elizabeth's voice.

"You were going to trade Will for a ship!" she screeched in outrage. I had to plug my ear nearest to her to avoid the ear drum popping effect.

"We could use a bloody ship!" Jack remarked flailing his arms around angrily nearly whacking me in the head.

"Watch it buster! I'll go Jackie Chan on your ass!" I said putting up my kung fu hands.

"The fact is, I was not going to tell Barbossa about bloody Will, because as long as he didn't know about bloody Will I had something to bargain with, which now no one has…thanks to bloody STUPID Will!" Jack said getting into a huff.

"Now, now, mind your blood pressure." I cautioned.

"And ye! Ye've been nothing but trouble the whole damn time, since I first met ye! What are ye doin' here anyway?!" Jack said borderline scary. I gave him a blank stare trying to hide my real emotions. I rose to my feet keeping his stare, I saw his expression go from hardened to a softer more sorrowful look as the tears began to prickle in my eyes and finally reveal themselves. I turned about on my heel and began to run in the opposite direction.

"Lass? LASS! I didn't mean it!" Jack called after me but before he could pursue me Elizabeth caught him in another verbal battle.

I couldn't tell much about the time I ran, I know I didn't get back to the spot I had started, it felt much longer most probably due to the condition of my legs. I found a good sized boulder that I flopped down on, letting the hot stone sear my skin making it flushed and pink. I could feel little bead lets of sweat surface. After a few minutes there it was hard to decipher the tears from the sweat. I rose slowly up and felt myself get hit with a heat wave.

"I am getting too much sun." I commented to myself as I began to walk down into the water. I removed my boots letting my feet breath for the first time in days. Slowly I eased down into the cool water, I let it splash against my ankles for a moment. The sun was setting but the moon was already visible sending a twang of nostalgia. This was exactly how California looked this time of day.

Dropping to my knees I bent low and began to cry openly. I beat my fists against my knees yelling into the sky through sobs.

"WHY! WHY AM I HERE? WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS? HE DOESN'T EVEN REMEMBER ME!" I beat on my knees once more before letting my hands go limp into the salty blue water.

"If ye be wantin' to blame someone, blame me. No use beating on yer self such as ye are." I heard his sultry voice say calmly behind me.

"Are you already drunk? Digging into the cache a little early?" I said sarcastically.

"Lass, I didn't mean what I said earlier-" I cut off his explanation by turning sharply around sending water twirling around my body.

"You did! Ever since you forgot me, I've been nothing but trouble for you, only someone you bring along so I can tell your future. Well when you get off of this bloody island you can leave me here!" I said getting furious with him and myself.

"How do ye expect me to feel? Catching ye with that whelp of a boy twice now! In me own ship!" Jack said getting frustrated himself. I went to say something but he held up a hand, "Now, I know I am no saint, and I could have treated ye a lil' better, but put yerself in me place." he said, I was a tad confused at this, but I did for a moment think about what Jack was going through. He didn't have the comfort of knowing things would turn out okay like I did.

"Still no reason to say what you have said to me." I said sulkily the anger shedding from me.

"Aye, ye be right." Jack said extending a hand to help me to my feet. Excepting it I moved to stand up, but instead I grabbed steadily to his hands and pulled him down into the water with me.

"Pfft! Woman! Are ye bloody mad?" Jack asked sputtering water from his mouth.

"Do you even have to ask?" I questioned laughing as I splashed him playfully. He gave me an understanding look.

"Ye be right." he said sending a tidal wave of a splash right at me. One second I was dry, and the next thing I knew, Jenkins and I were soaking wet.

"I just got dry!" I whined squeezing the water out of Jenkins.

"Best we start a fire then, and find that other lass." Jack mentioned a tad unhappy about the idea.

"Her name is Elizabeth." I said rolling my eyes.

"Tis what I said…Other lass." I just laughed before splashing him one more time jumping up and running towards the shore.

Jack supplied Elizabeth and I our own bottles of rum. I was actually going to get drunk but I pulled Elizabeth aside.

"I know what you are going to do. Pretend to be drunk to get him to pass out, then you will burn the rum, the food, the shade…the rum. I won't try to stop you, but for goodness sakes, don't flirt with him!" I said pleadingly. She seemed wide eyed and amazed and was about to say something until Jack walked up.

"Well, what are ye waitin' for? Drink up!" Jack said uncorking his. I looked sadly at my bottle.

"Jack, yours is bigger than mine." I whined, Jack gave a small chuckle before swapping me bottles, "That's better!" I chimed happily joining him in a long swig. Putting his arm around me he lead me to the fire. Elizabeth seeming confused followed us in sort of a daze.

"So tell me lass." Jack said beginning to slur his words, "What is it ye do in the future? Some sort o' witch doctor non-sense." Jack commented to me as we laid back watching the shooting stars, this time I knew they were shooting stars and not planes, because there are no planes in this time.

"Hehe, no! I'm going to med school to be an OBGYN." I corrected giggling. Elizabeth wasn't even attempting to get Jack drunk as I was doing a fine job of it myself.

"What in the devils name is that?" Jack asked still not believing me.

"It's a doctor for a woman's…" at this I gestured to my lower regions. Jack sat straight up.

"Ye be tellin' me that there are such doctors in yer time?" Jack said aghast. I nodded.

"Why didn't ye be tellin' me this before? I would 'ave gladly gone to the future with ye." Jack said getting happy making plans in his head.

"Because I knew you'd react this way! You're so immature!" I snorted whacking him on the shoulder.

"Aye, ever since I met ye on the Interceptor ye've done nothin' but be a mystery to me." Jack confided. I was too drunk to catch it at first, and all I did was laugh, but then it hit me like a shot.

"The Interceptor?" I said sitting bolt upright, I let the woozy feeling subside before I continued, "You said you met me on the Interceptor?" I repeated staring at him hard in the eyes.

"Did I say that? No, what I meant was the docks!" Jack said obviously lying through his teeth. I stared long and hard at him for a couple moments.

"You remember me!" I said a little less happy about the fact than if it would have been under different circumstances.

"Remember who? Who ye be? Why ye here?" Jack said attempting to fool me into thinking he had forgotten me once again. I caught his gaze and held it with all the force I could with the expression on my face.

"How long have you remembered me Jack." I asked beginning to get frustrated with him.

"I don't remember you!" he insisted. I glared at him for what seemed like forever before he finally spoke, "Since that night in me cabin." Jack said. I was dumbfounded. No wonder he had reacted the way he had. I stood up, making sure to grab my bottle of rum and began to walk off in the opposite direction.

"Why is it every time ye hear somethin' ye don't like, ye walk off on me?!" Jack said in a huff grabbing his bottle as well and following me

I couldn't describe the emotion I was feeling. It wasn't anger, maybe a little for him from keeping this from me. It wasn't sadness, or happiness, or any other emotion. I felt blank, like a blackboard wiped clean.

(A.N. for those of you young folks out there, the black board is the older version of a white dry erase board…yes these were used in my days.)

Jack caught up with me rather quickly for being an inebriated pirate. Tugging on my arm he twirled me around.

"Lass, ye got to understand!" Jack pleaded. I stared into his face, it was then that the anger hit me.

"Understand what exactly? I've felt neglected, and unhappy all because of the man I love wont remember me." Jack got a confused look on his face at this. I glared at him longer in the pure white light of the moon.

"Love?" he asked questionably, "LOVE?! Ye've got a funny way of showin' that emotion! Scampering off with the eunuch and getting me in trouble left and right!" Jack said waving his hands around in the air feverishly. I watched as he sloshed some rum onto the sand below.

"Maybe love is a strong word." I confided. Jack looked at me longingly. I knew that look from before he had forgotten me. But the anger was still there, no matter how much he begged me with his eyes to forgive him, it wasn't going to come easy this time.

"Lass, I'm sorry." My jaw dropped. Did I hear correctly what I thought I heard? Was Jack Sparrow APOLOGIZING? I looked at him deep into his eyes, seeing the remembrance. It was like I was watching the past few weeks go by again.

I sighed, taking a swig of my rum one more time for good measure I threw it to the ground before reaching out and grabbing Jack pulling him in to kiss me. It was the most rewarding kiss of my life. I could feel the warmth of a time, what felt like a long time ago, wash over me and hold me suspended in that moment. We had made our way to that boulder I had sun bathed on earlier. Jack pushing me on it fiddling with my clothes. This time he was going to get past third base, and take it all the way home.

While he was fiddling with my clothes kissing me two very important things happened at once. 1.) He was taking too long due to his drunken state, and 2.) My boob began to vibrate.

"Bzzt Bzzt!" I looked down at my chest confused until my Plain White Tees ring tone began to go off. I had completely forgotten my phone was in my bra. And I was completely dumbfounded that it had survived everything I had been through! Including all the water. When I got back to my time, I should become a spokes woman for Razrs.

Jack looked at me quizzically as I rummaged around in my bra for my miracle phone. Pulling it out I looked at the Caller ID.

Josie.

I caught my breath. What the hell was my best friend calling me for? I cautiously held my phone out and flipped it open. Jack looked puzzled at what it was and what I was doing.

"H-Hello?" I questioned.

"Liss! Thank god! I've been trying to call you for a few days! Where are you?" she asked loudly, I cringed against the sound of her shrill voice. I had to think fast I couldn't tell her where I really was.

"Um, my grandma's house?" I offered hopeful. Jack was giving me a look and then looked at the phone.

"Why ye be talking to yourself, have ye gone mad?" Jack said, I feverishly waved him to shut up. To satisfy his curiosity I put Josie on speaker phone.

"Both your grandmothers are dead." she said, "Listen there is something weird going on here. You don't need to tell me where you are, because I know." she confided, I got anxious, what the hell was she talking about.

"Y-you do?" I asked.

"Lass? What kind of devil machine is that! Ye be talking to God or someone? I didn't know he was a woman!" Jack said peering at it.

"It's a phone!" I said getting annoyed with him.

"Who are you talking to?" she asked confused, "Why does he sound like a drunk pirate?" I giggled at this.

"I guess you could call him that." I said letting my giggles subside.

"Liss, listen to me, something weird is happening here, I put in my Pirates movie a few days ago to watch it, and listen to what I got instead! This is a clip off of a YouTube Post, one of millions!:

MY VOICE: "When I go back to 2007 I'm taking your clothes, do you know how cool I will be on Halloween? I'll have the best Jack Sparrow costume!"

MY VOICE: "Because, he's my erm…second cousin twice removed. Wonderful singing voice, Eunuch."

JACK'S VOICE: "Now now! I be havin' all me man parts. Don't go listening to this strumpet!"

MY VOICE: "Strumpet! That's not what you were singing last night!"

WILL'S VOICE: "I'd die for her!"

MY VOICE: "Well, fortunately, you won't have to! Well… In this movie anyway!"

WILL'S VOICE: "Why is she coming again?"

JACK'S VOICE: "Because of the long lonely nights at sea, you never know when a strumpet will come in handy."

MY VOICE: "I'm in my element gentlemen! Stupid dirty drunkards! It's the south-the north-the west-and the east of the U.S.A rolled into one city…okay well mostly the south! It's even better than New Orleans! Smells worse, but I can work with it!"

JACK'S VOICE: "Oi! Lass! Where do ye think yer going?"

JACK'S VOICE: "On the contrary, she is our wench, and we don't like to share."

ME AND WILL'S VOICES: "Our wench?"

MY VOICE: "Ok Jack, hold on let me lock my chastity belt! Oh, sorry, didn't know it was you. In that case my chastity isn't threatened."

WILL'S VOICE: "You are so beautiful, even the stars can't compare to the sparkle in your eyes."

WILL'S VOICE: "Tell me it isn't meant to be! If I've fallen for you twice how isn't it meant to be? You were brought here for a reason!"

MY VOICE: "William, I don't know why I'm here. You can't try to force something that won't ever happen."

BARBOSSA'S VOICE: "You there! Don't move or I'll shoot yer bloody head off!"

MY VOICE: "Shit, well that is inconvenient isn't it?"

BARBOSSA'S VOICE:"I would say it was. Who ye be?"

MY VOICE: "I don't know what you ever saw in this man to make him your first mate. I really can't see you two as ever being friends. He's ugly to boot."

BARBOSSA'S VOICE: "Yer a saucy little tart aren't ye."

MY VOICE: "I've been told."

MY VOICE: "Still sore about me popping you one in the nose Barbie?"

JACK'S VOICE: "You did what now?"

MY VOICE: "I kicked your captain's ass! Whoop whoop! Liss in the house! You know it!"

It went on like this for a few more seconds, I stood there dumbfounded and Jack seemed ever more confused. I knew at this moment that my life was going to get a million times more interesting. My ears began ringing and I could faintly hear Josie addressing me.

"Liss? Liss!" I snapped out of it and looked at Jack who was just as confused as me.

"That is defiantly a tool of the devil." Jack said as the recordings ended.

"Josie, did you see the ending to the movie?" I questioned, wondering if the movie would reveal my future for me.

"No! It cuts out just after you and Jack on the island. But every day there is more! You're famous!" she said in a hurry, "Liss what is going on?" my mind was racing and Jack looked concerned as well.

"If this is all ending up on a movie in the future, I don't think I can discuss that. There are probably a million fan girls who want to kill me now. Not to mention all the new stories on fan fiction web sites about my untimely demise." I said to her. I heard an agitated sigh, then a gasp.

"What?" I asked urgently, Jack was being uncharacteristically silent as he noticed this was a big deal whatever it was.

"A new post on You Tube, and it's you on the phone with me!" she said almost excitedly.

"Josie, I'm sorry but I have to go." I said rapidly to spit it all out.

"Liss wait! Be careful! I get scared when you get shot!" she said to me, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't worry, I have a good body guard." I said hanging up on her and replacing the phone in my bra. I didn't even care how I was able to use my phone in this time without satellites, too many weird things had been happening for me to try and figure it all out.

I turned to Jack and sighed, "We have a problem."

"Aye we do lass, yer workin' for the devil, and I still can't seem to get yer clothes off." Jack said exasperated taking another swig of his rum.

"So what yer tellin' me is that the entire future is watching us?" Jack said laughing. I rolled my eyes, obviously he wasn't going to believe me.

"Let's go find Elizabeth, and sing around the fire." I suggested.

"Now, now lass, I've just remembered who ye be, and ye want to go spend the night with the other lass? I thought you would want to do somethin' else!" Jack said wiggling his eyebrows. Obviously not listening to my explanation of why I was not going to take my clothes off again.

"You sure are a horn dog." I said picking up my rum bottle and walking past him.

"Dog? Are you calling me out lass?" Jack said staggering after me.

"You two seem to be the perfect couple." Elizabeth remarked as we both swaggered up to her.

"Shhhh! Don't say that! Fan girls will come from all corners of the world to kill me!" I said slurring every word.

"Fan girls? What ye be talkin' about lass? Ye be more crazy than me uncle Johnny." Jack remarked which sent me into a fit of giggles.

"YOU HAVE AN UNCLE JOHNNY?" I laughed out. Jack began to laugh with me for no other reason than we were drunk.

"Why that be so funny?" Jack said suddenly stopping his drunk laughing staring at me dead serious.

"Oh, no reason!" I said continuing to laugh. Elizabeth looked at us like we were crazy, "Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me!" I sang out. That was all it took. Jack jumped up and grabbed Elizabeth to begin to dance about the fire. I took this opportunity to pass out unceremoniously on the devil dirt below.

I woke up when I heard a clank and an 'oomph'. I pretty much guessed what it was. I was sleeping mere inches from the passed out pirate. I slowly moved away from him like he was a pile of sleeping spiders. I turned my head up to the sky and mouthed 'sorry' to all the angry fan girls out there.

"Hey Elizabeth, need help?" I asked trying my best not to sound drunk, and also to get rid of the nauseous feeling washing over me. She blinked a few times at me was about to say something, decided against it, and nodded.

"You know Liz, you can go ahead and yell at me about the whole William thing." I said as I helped her carry out a large crate of rum to add it to the pile.

"Now why on earth would you think anything like that." she asked trying to play coy, I knew this game all too well.

"He comes all the way around the Caribbean just to save you and ends up in love with me." I said as we picked up another crate. She suddenly let her end drop making a rather large clank noise. I heard Jack grumble something about the Black Pearl before turning over and falling back asleep.

"What are you getting at exactly Miss Alissa." she asked, obviously I hit a chord with her.

"Well, I know your feelings for Will, and his feelings…" I confided, she looked at me skeptically.

"I have no idea what feelings those would be." she said picking up her end of the crate again, I willingly helped her.

"You can deny it, but listen, I just want you to know that I don't have feelings for William like that, and I'm really rooting for you two." I said helping her toss the crate into the ever growing pile. She looked me up and down like I was an alien, then nodded slowly.

"Thank you." she said quickly before turning around abruptly and going to bring up more bottles. I followed to help.

Standing back I admired our handy work. It was a big enough pile to ignite and the sun was already coming out in full now. I turned to Elizabeth.

"Let's light this bizz-atch!" I said enthusiastically holding a flaming stick. She smiled broadly and nodded the okay. I poured some rum all over the pile and willingly threw the flame on top.

"You might want to duck." I said running away from the soon to be blazing inferno.

"Why-?"

BOOM!

I went to sit next to Jack to wait for the inevitable. Watching him sleep was rather humorous. I tried to refrain from putting seaweed in his hand and tickling his nose. What seemed like forever later… because forever is a common time increment for me… he finally began sniffing before popping up.

"Wassat?" he slurred. I giggled at his dazed expression. I grabbed his shoulders to steady him.

"Now Jack. You are about to go through a lot of shock and stress. Now remember, when you get to that moment when you take out the gun, refrain. She's our ticket out of here." I explained. Jack looked at me confused until he heard another small explosion. He immediately averted his attention to the huge smoking fire behind me.

"Is that…" Jack said pointing seeming on the point of tears.

"I believe so." I replied.

"But…" Jack said almost thinking he was asleep.

"Sorry mate." I replied. Jack's face went from astonishment to panic in a moment. Jumping up he pushed me over, "Oy! Jack Ass! I'm a delicate daisy! No one likes damaged goods! Stop man handling me!" I yelled at him in outrage.

"NO! NO! Stop! Not good!" Jack demanded waving his arms to get Elizabeth's attention, "Ye burned all the food, the shade, THE RUM!" Jack said obviously more upset about the rum than anything else.

"Yes, the rum is gone." Elizabeth said peering out to sea.

"But you still have me!" I said happily walking up behind Jack who wasn't all too pleased about having me in place of rum.

"But why's the rum gone?"

"I'm still here!" I said again hopeful for attention.

"One: Because it is a vile drink that turns EVEN the most respectable gentlemen into COMPLETE scoundrels. Two: THAT signal was over a thousand feet high. The ENTIRE Royal Navy is out there looking for me. Do you honestly think there is a chance they won't see it!" Elizabeth said, the entire time I was saying it along with her with the same hand motions and everything.

"But why's the rum gone?" Jack asked obviously not caring about our chance at escaping.

"I told you damnit! I'm still here!" I whined throwing my arms up into the air.

"Just you wait, Captain Sparrow. You give it one hour, maybe two. Keep a weather eye open and you will see white sails on that horizon." Elizabeth assured sitting down facing the water. Jack pulled out his pistol cocking it and pointing it at the back of her head. Thinking better of it he stored it once more and began to trudge off.

"AM I FORKING INVISIBLE OR WHAT?!" I yelled throwing my hands into the air.

"No, but you're bleedin' mad." Jack said obviously trying to upset me, I turned my nose at him and folded my arms.

"I helped burn the rum." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"You! Strumpet! Enchantress from the future! Yer supposed to be on me side!" Jack said angrily.

"Oh, so I save your life and it's no big deal, I burn some rum and I'm a whore and a freak!?" I screeched outraged! Jack got a huffy look about him and spun around to tromp down the shoreline, "Yea, that's what I thought, just keep walking!" I goaded trying to get him to turn around and come back. I didn't like the prospect of being alone with Elizabeth for a few hours.

Jack gave a nonchalant wave over his shoulder. I began hopping from foot to foot waiting for him to come back around, "Jack! Wait up! Don't leave me here with other lass!" I yelled beginning to jog. I turned over my shoulder and cupped my hands around my mouth to yell to Elizabeth, "Sorry nothing personal." she gave me a sarcastic smile as I continued to run after Jack.

"Jack don't go that way, if you do, you'll see Royal Navy guys and get all upset again." I confided, "I don't like the angry Jack." Well, actually it was funny as hell to see him upset, but he's not a masochist, but he is a glutton for punishment, because even though I warned him he climbed the hill to see the ships and small row boats coming towards land.

"There will be no living with her after this." Jack said to himself.

"Hey now! I won't be having that kind of talk around here." I chastised making slicing motions with my hands, "Well, I'm not one to be rude, so I'm going to go greet them to our humble home. You go tell Liz that the cavalry has arrived." I ordered walking past him to the row boat coming up.

"Bloody enchantress." Jack mumbled turning about and leaving to fetch Liz.

"Hey! Gillette! Looking good! Did you shave recently? No? Fooled me!" I said as Gillette came up with the Commodore in a row boat, "Hey Norrington! Good news! Elizabeth is safe! Bad news, I still have my ability to talk!" I said enthusiastically.

"You never cease to amaze me." the Commodore said stepping out of the row boat and advancing on me.

"Why because I'm so beautiful, charming, intelligent?" I offered, he scoffed at me opening as Gillette and some random sailors joined their leader.

"Hardly, because I can't seem to get rid of you. You and that Jack Sparrow are two very prominent thorns in my side." he said without restraint.

"Hey, I'm still a lady of standing where I come from! Plus, you'll make me cry!" I said wiping a fake tear from my eye.

"Indeed." he said peering down on me disproving.

"Should I regale the past few days to you?" I said clapping him on the back, "Come along, I'll tell you on our way to find Liz. You should of heard the funny and insulting things I said to Jack!" I said beginning a long winded explanation of the days since our escape. I even thought I saw a small smile of amusement play around his lips as we trudged our way up the sand.

That's it for chapter seven hope you enjoyed it, funnier things to happen, no worries about the big twist, it will pan out in the end, lead up to a trilogy maybe, I'm not sure yet…anyway, review! Thanks!


	9. Gallivanting and the Undead

Disclaimer: DOPOTC! Well… here is chapter eight. It's getting towards the end… how will you ever live without my story? Soon I will be back at the University, with little or no time… Just kidding! I will always make time to make you guys happy! You three people… you know who you are.

Chapter Eight: Gallivanting and the Un-dead

I was accompanied on deck my Murtog, and Jack my Mullroy. Elizabeth was getting into a tizzy with her father and the Commodore about saving William, and it really was more annoying in person.

"But we've got to save Will!" she screeched. She really does have a nice set of pipes on her.

I was getting passed around like a bong at a frat party between the two dopes. It seemed neither wanted to guard Jack, and both wanted to guard me. I voiced my opinion to the both of them.

"Gentlemen! You can both have me at the same time and Jack can watch!" I said in a very seductive tone. Even the Commodore had to clear his throat. Jack got a big grin on his face as the two got just as red as their uniforms.

"No! You're safe. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after Pirates!" Governor Swann said in almost the same tone his daughter used.

"Gallivanting. Interesting word choice, I would have said something along the lines of 'Not go chasing after Pirates so they can perform butt sex on us because we look like a bunch women with all the wigs and such'." I peered at the Commodore, "Especially you." I remarked with a smile on my face.

"Someone get a muzzle for this-"

"Don't even finish that sentence!" I said interrupting him.

"Woman." the Commodore finished looking at me slyly. It wasn't my fault it was a very misleading sentence!

"Then we condemn him to death!" Elizabeth said gravely. I snickered, people back in these times sure had better vocabulary then most of the red neck incest sheep raping people in my time.

"The boy's fate is regrettable, but then, so is his decision to engage in piracy." Gov. Swann said sadly. I sighed, all this was getting old due to the fact I had seen the movie a hundred million times.

"Piracy huh? It's not like he was BUI…boating under the influence, or fornicating with your daughter! Trust me, there are worse things!" I said nodding my head towards Jack who was examining something that he had found in his hair.

"Lass, was that an implication that the eunuch be more civilized then me?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow. I nodded openly.

"Yea, pretty much." I said turning back to the Governor and Co.

"Oh, good, just wanted to clear that bit up." Jack said turning his attention back to what was in his hair, he promptly dropped it as it began to move and scurry away towards Norrington's boots.

"To rescue me! To prevent anything from happening to me!" Elizabeth said raising a good point.

"Maybe you should waggle marriage in front of his nose, see where that gets us." I whispered to Elizabeth who seemed like a light bulb went off in her head. Jack went to speak but I whacked him in the head.

"Don't say what you are going to say because you are going to get shot down so damn bad. Worse than a pocket protector wearing twenty-five year old virgin a the Venetian in Las Vegas by a Slovakian Prostitute." I said, happy with myself I prevented him from embarrassment.

"I have no idea what you just said." he remarked, I felt bad no one would have heard my witty thinking, but the I remembered that all of this was being broadcasted to the future, and that made me feel better.

"Do this for me, as a wedding present!" Elizabeth said stopping the Commodore in his tracks.

"You should really Honeymoon in Tahiti, I hear it's nice." I commented.

"Must you always be talking?" the Commodore said angrily, obviously he didn't like the idea of Tahiti.

"Character flaw." I remarked shrugging my shoulders.

"Why, Elizabeth, are you accepting the Commodores proposal?" Mr. G-string Swann said amazed.

"I am." Elizabeth said almost in pain. I began clapping happily at the performance she was putting on.

"Good show woman! Good show!" I said doing my best one person golf clap.

"Weddings? I love weddings! Drinks all around!" Jack said getting over enthused.

"Jack! Shut your cock holster!" I said jokingly hoping to take the focus off of him.

"Sparrow! You will accompany these fine men to helm and give them and provide us with the bearing to the Isle de Muerta. You will then spend the remainder of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase, 'Silent as the grave'. Do I make myself clear?" the Commodore said his face like stone.

"You don't fork around." I said in a daze at his speech.

"Inescapably." Jack said almost scared. I giggled but this got the attention of Norrington.

"I would like to take back those giggles if it would stop you from staring at me." I said uncomfortable under Norrington's gaze.

"That last bit is especially directed at you Miss Alissa." Norrington said peering down at me like I was some sort of animal. Well, I was a sex tiger, but we won't go there.

"Right! Got it! The Grave… pretty soundless things graves are. Yup, pretty spooky also… This one time in this cemetery-"

"SILENT!" the Commodore exclaimed cutting off my rants, "as the grave." I nodded gulping back a little. Jack was being led off to the helm and I skipped my way behind him.

"So, off to see the wizard… erm, I mean the nasty corpse army of swash buckling buccaneers?" I questioned to Jack who nodded at me.

"Ye lass, are going to get us thrown over board." Jack said flipping open his compass and taking the helm.

"Only if we're lucky!" I said happily, "I wonder how much of a ruckus I can cause." I said happily scampering off to the other side of the boat, but I was caught in the back of my shirt by Jack himself.

"Listen to me lass, I'm not saying yer _that _important to me. But, I've grown accustomed to ye. So do us all a favor and sit the hell down and bugger up that mou' of yers!" Jack said his arm firmly around my shoulders.

"When I said ruckus, I meant sitting down here being very quiet. Can I take my shirt off and get a tan?" I asked Jack who got a very devilish look on his face. He peered down at my bosom area and smiled a gold toothy grin.

"No." he said flatly but I ignored him and took off my top anyway, much to the shock of the two guards standing with us. I laid back on the deck with my arms behind my head, nothing but my breeches and bra for cover. I saw Jack peering at me, and the other two calling me mad, but other than that they weren't complaining.

A few minutes went by and many sailors were walking by our particular spot a wee bit too often. I could hear Jack shaking his compass, and flipping it closed and open again.

"What's the matter Jack?" I questioned keeping my eyes set out to the waves, "Compass not working?"

"Lass, would ye put yer damned shirt back on, yer buggering up me compass." Jack said getting annoyed. I giggled as I put the off white shirt back on and tucked it in. I noticed the looks of disappointment on some of the sailors faces.

"Is it the compass, or is it that you want me more than the Pearl." I cooed happily.

"I be a man just like any other." Jack said opening his compass and turning the helm a little too much, whacking one of the men in the head with the sail behind us.

"Oomph, bloody hell!" the poor man said as he sat up and rubbed his head, Jack got a very apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry mate, women." Jack said shrugging his shoulders. I rolled my eyes at him and sat around waiting for us to catch up to the Pearl and for night to fall.

An hour later I was bored out of my wits. The sun was just barely setting and we hadn't gotten to the Island as soon as I'd hoped. It's a good thing they don't show you _everything_ in the movie or you would be just as bored as I was.

"Jack, I'm booooooooorrrrrreeeeeeddddd!" I whined. He peered down at me as I was now slumped over the railing in front of him, looking at the lower deck. Many of the soldiers looked up at me and got smiles on their faces.

"What do ye want me to do about it then lass? Put on a show? I'm no performer." Jack said annoyed. I yawned and looked at him through half closed eyes.

"Look at my face Jack, this…" I said this pointing at my face, "…is my serious face!"

"Annn'?" Jack said not getting the significance of the situation. That I needed to be entertained or I would go into destruction mode.

"Well… I say I'm bored and if you don't do something about it, I will." I said in a threatening tone. Jack chuckled.

"Do yer worse." Jack said thinking about how much fun it would be to watch me frolic about the ship.

"Aye, aye Captain." I said quietly, hoping Jack would say 'I can't hear you!'. No dice. He just looked at me like I was insane. Well, I couldn't blame him, clinically, I was.

I sauntered down to the lower deck where some men were gathered about talking about something mildly interesting. But it couldn't have been as interesting as what I had to say.

"Have you guys ever been mistaken for girls? Like say some other guy comes up from behind and gives your bottom a good squeeze, and doesn't even realize he just did possibly the most gay thing he has ever done in his life?" I asked. I could hear Jack chuckling from the helm, but the men just stared at me like I was nutters.

"Or, is it that you have long flowing locks so for those long weeks at sea you can look like a woman from behind, you know, while your 'best mate' who would never tell anyone about your rendezvous' porks you in the anus?" I said this and Jack was near tears.

"Too bad for you though, that although you were just 'experimenting' he was actually head over heels in love with you, tells your wife, who leaves you, then you spend the rest of your days on your knees scrubbing the deck of the ship, always looking over your shoulder." Jack was openly crying now with laughter, and some of the men were chuckling at what I was saying. Others looked sickened. To these men I directed this:

"Did I come too close to home for you?" I asked which only deepened their disdain for me. Whatever, if they can't take a joke, fuck 'em.

I promptly turned about on my heel and began to walk towards the helm once more, the Commodore came out of his cabin seconds after I repositioned myself next to Jack.

"I could of swore I heard you talking." Norrington directed at me. I gave him a puzzled look.

"Why, Commodore James Norrington, what on earth would ever give you the impression I would ever talk?" I said openly mocking him. He peered at me, I gave him a big flashy white smile and began a game of tidily-winks. He looked from me to Jack, then to me again.

"Mr. Sparrow, please be sure to keep your wench in check." Norrington said turning around to go back into his cabin, I got a little upset over this one, and was removing my boot at the moment to throw it at his head. Jack grabbed my arm but it was too late. I had thrown my boot.

"Drats!" I said as it missed him and hit some poor young sailor, Norrington turned sharply and glared at me. I began to whistle and look about at the stars coming out. I looked down at Norrington and shrugged.

"What?!" I questioned, his glare did not falter, "What!? I didn't do anything! I was practicing my cancan moves and 'whoops' my boot slipped off!" I said giving him a good look at my cancan moves, that were horrible. He sighed heavily and walked into his cabin.

I leaned over the railing to the lower deck and called to the man I actually hit with my boot. "Hey mate, mind throwing that back up here?" I said. Kindly he threw it a little too overzealous and it hit the other of the two men square in the head, "Thanks!" I called down to him and ran over to get my boot.

"Yer mad." Jack said chuckling. I slipped on my boot and beamed at Jack.

"Awe Jack! I love you too!" I giggled slapping Jack on the back a little harder than I should have.

"Land Ho!" the man up in the crows nest bellowed…

"What did you call me!" I yelled back angered, "I ain't no ho! You best hope you don't meet me in a dark alley sucka!" I bellowed, doing my 'nuh uh girlfriend' Z snap. The man actually looked frightened. I knew when I got back to the 21st century I was going to get a lot of angry letters from the sistas out there. But I'm not a hater! I'm all for the censorship of the N word, and bitches and hoes in rap music.

"We've lost the lass." Jack said sadly referring to my mental state. I turned to Jack and did my Z snap in his face.

"Awww, naw yew didn't!" I exclaimed throwing in some head shakes. Jack just looked at me, shook his head, and walked past, "That's right! You betta walk away!" I decided to stop so I didn't end up in hell.

I chased after Jack and found him talking to uptight Norrington. I walked in on their conversation.

"…and the lass is to be going with me." Jack said to Norrington who gave Jack a hard stare.

"I believe we will keep her here for collateral." Norrington said, thinking he was being smart. Oh dear Commodore, you have much to learn.

"YEA! I'd love to stay here! I could tell stories! I have this really great one about Morocco, and we could make a camp fire, and sing songs! Does anyone have a guitar? I'm a great guitar player, and in the morning…I'm making waffles!" I said getting all excited jumping up and down giggling like a Japanese school girl in a Hello Kitty store.

Jack eyed me amused, and Norrington looked at me like he was looking at something very dangerous. I let my smile get wide. Norrington turned to Jack.

"I suppose she should be off with you, you know, for support." Norrington got out a bit shakily. Jack gave me a little smile and a wink. I blinked in return.

"Did you just blink at me?" Jack said, I nodded sadly.

"I've never been able to wink." I confessed as if I was confessing my inner most secret.

"Sorry to hear that lass." Jack said mockingly.

"It happens." I said shrugging my shoulders and walking towards our little row boat.

As I had exhausted the song 'Row Row Row your boat' I had gone onto 'What should you do with a drunken sailor', substituting the word sailor for pirate captain.

"What should you do with a drunken pirate captain earl-I in the morning! Put him in my bed with no clothes on him! Put him in my bed with no clothes on him! Put him in my bed with no clothes on him earl-I in the morning!" I sang out to the open water.

"As much as I love the bottom line of this song, that is, if I be understanding what you are trying to get across to me. It isn't good form to be singing your weasely black guts out right before we sneak up on a band of un-dead pirates." Jack said. I looked at him sadly.

"I would like you to prove that I have black guts, and also, I'm not allowed to sing on the Dauntless, I'm not allowed to sing in this row boat, when the bloody hell will I be allowed to sing?!" I exclaimed outraged.

"When yer plenty far away from me." Jack mumbled. I sighed crossing my arms. He was being very difficult and I wasn't much appreciating it.

"You my friend, are a sod!" I exclaimed crossing my arms and turning my head away from him. I heard him chuckle.

"Aye lass, sometimes I'm glad yer around!" he was sucking up and I was completely falling for it!

"Because I'm so beautiful and you are completely smitten with me?" I said hopefully, he shook his head and chuckled once more.

"Nay, because yer a nutter, and they are the best type o' folks to have at times like these."

Now, I have my limits, and Jack wasn't even near mine, but I none the less felt the need to torture him in my own little way. Sitting next to me was a bucket in case there was a leak, and I intended to use it, at the opportune moment.

We all know how I am, and I have a harder time waiting for the opportune moment than our dear friend William. So swiping the bucket I filled it with water and dumped it all over our beloved captain.

Sputtering he looked up at me in confusion and surprise. "Touché lass." Jack commented never faltering in his rowing.

"Why thank you, Captain!" I said crossing my legs and arms and sitting with a Cheshire cat smile on my face. I was no fool, and I put the bucket behind me out of reach of the captain.

We hit ground in the cave and tied the boat and began walking to save William…and to steal the pearl…mostly to steal the pearl.

"Is there a doorbell we should ring?" I questioned Jack as we got to the entrance of the booty hall. Hehe. Booty, hehe.

"Barbie! I'm back to kick your ass and take your name…second thought, you can keep your name." I said jovially as we pushed our way through the crowd.

"It's not possible!" Barbossa sneered. I waved a little and put on my innocent face.

"Not probable." Jack corrected. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Anything is possible!" I said gagging on the words, what a horrible cliché. All it needed was 'if you put your mind to it!'…I'm too old for Magic School Bus shit.

"Where's Elizabeth! And why are you soaking wet?" William asked a little confused.

"Jack got into a fight with a bucket full of water. Sadly, he came out on the losing end. Next round I'm taking Vegas bets!" I exclaimed happily. This got a little rise out of the crowd. Jack on the other hand ignored me.

"She's safe, just like I promised. She's all set to marry Norrington just like she promised, and ye get to die for her just like ye promised. So we're all men of our words really, except for Elizabeth who, is in fact…a woman." Jack said. I looked at him sadly.

"Didn't I promise anything?" I questioned feeling left out, Jack looked in thought for a moment.

"Ye can promise to keep that blabber of yers shut, that would make everyone happy." Jack said. I looked sadly down at my hands then back up at him mouth open, but then gave up.

"Ye don't want to be doing that, mate." Jack said with a grimace.

"No, I really think I do." Barbossa said happily.

"You're funeral." Jack said looking at his finger nails.

Barbossa looked annoyed to say the least, he took the knife from Williams throat and sighed. "Why don't I want to be doing this?"

"Well…because the H.M.S Dauntless, pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just off shore…waiting for ye." Jack said this, he walked forward to stand atop the treasure near William and Barbossa. I decided to hang back and kick it with the crew. Safer with them than with Jack. Yea, I know, sometimes I don't understand my thought process either.

"Trust me. Ye send yer men out in their little boats, they do what they do best…Robert's yer uncle, Fanny's yer aunt, there ye are with _two_ ships. Of course ye'll take the grandest as yer flag ship, and who's to argue? But what of the Pearl? Name _me_ Captain. I'll sail under yer colors, give ye ten percent o' me plunder, and ye get to introduce yerself as Commodore Barbossa, savvy?" Jack said all the while flailing his arms around. Barbossa peered at Jack cautiously.

"Why hasn't your wench said a word in nearly ten seconds?" Barbossa said a bit confused, "Is she sick?" My eyes got really big at this.

"It has been a good ten MINUTES, Barbie. Don't make me ninja chop you into oblivion! I'll do it! I'm crazy!" I said making slicing motions at the men around me who dodged out of the way of my flying razor blades of fury.

"Tha's better." Barbossa said with a smile. If I didn't know better I would guess that he was getting all soft on me, "An' I suppose in return ye would want me not to kill the whelp?" Barbossa sighed, he may have gone soft on me, but he was still looking forward to killing the eunuch.

"Oh no, by all means, kill the whelp! Just, not yet. Wait to lift the curse at the Opportune Moment." Jack said giving a small look to William before continuing, "For example, after ye've killed Norrington and his men. Every. Last. One." Well he had scooped up the coins and was dropping them down into the chest. You've seen the movie, I'm sure I don't have to go over this with you again.

"You've been planning this from the beginning, ever since you learned my name!" William said play acting. I threw a blink his way, he looked a little confused at this but smiled none the less.

"Yea." Jack replied as if it didn't matter to him that this kid was going to be slaughtered all over the shiny treasure.

"I want fifty percent o' yer plunder." Barbossa proffered to Jack. No dice.

"Fifteen."

"Forty."

"Twenty five!"

"And I'll buy ye the hat. A really big one. Eh, Commodore?" Jack said slyly.

"Don't do it! You could get thirty!" I exclaimed from the middle of the crowd. All three of the men looked a little confused.

"There ye go lass! Go ahead and feed me to the sharks!" Jack said upset.

"I'm sorry, but I can't sit and watch someone get ripped off, no matter how evil." I said crossing my arms.

"We have an accord!" Barbossa said ignoring me and shaking Jacks hand.

"All hands to the boats! Pardons, ye give the orders." Jack said placing his hands together in mock apologies. I on the other hand was more than willing to upset the veiny nosed Captain.

"GENTS! TAKE A WALK!" I bellowed. Everyone looked at me a little confused, then at Barbossa who just smiled.

"Ye heard her ye scurvy dogs! Get to walkin'!" Barbossa snarled, everyone, including me was a bit taken aback that he didn't reprimand me.

"Not to the boats?" Jack asked questionably.

"They are going to walk underwater! Isn't that cool?!" I exclaimed clapping as the crew began to depart. Jack looked at me quizzically.

"Well it is…" I sighed crossing my arms. Barbossa chuckled. I gave him a quizzical look, "Why do you like me all of a sudden?" I questioned to Barbossa.

"I'm not sure." Barbossa answered truthfully.

"Well, I'm not complaining." I said as I wandered up to William. Barbossa smiled and nodded at what I said.

"Hey William, how's it hanging?" I questioned pushing the guard out of the way and patting William on the back.

"I'm as confused as ever with your speech, but I'm very glad to see that you are well." William said nearly beaming. He had become optimistic lately.

"Actually, I have a slight cough and my left shoulder is a little achy." I confessed giving it a few rolls. That is when Barbossa began his conversation with Jack.

"Ye know Jack, I thought I had ye figured, but turns out yer a hard man to predict." Barbossa mused over to himself.

"Me? I'm dishonest, and a dishonest man ye can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly, it's the honest ones ye want to watch out for." Jack warned walking over to the pirate skipping stones, "Because ye can never predict when they're going to do something, incredibly, stupid." By this time I had moved well out of the way of flying blades as Jack knocked over the sorry sod and stole his sword throwing it to William. Who caught it effortlessly. Cutting his bonds he began to fight.

"I don't get a sword?" I whined unhappy as Jack began to duel with Barbossa. I guess I didn't have much time to whine because smoky the bombardier was coming after me with his medieval grenades.

"Haven't you heard of a smoke detector? Only you can prevent forest fires!" I yelled running around in circles until I could find a decent weapon. Ah ha! There was a hilt of a sword sticking out of the treasure pile. I did my ninja roll and grabbed it pulling it out. Only to reveal the sword had broken off and it was a very stubby dagger at this point.

"Not to look a gift horse in the mouth but… this sucks!" I said to the powers that be. The pirate gained on me, well, I was going to use this to the best of my abilities. I threw the stub of a sword right at him, nailing him in the eye.

"Oh, stop your whining you baby! You're the un-dead it couldn't have hurt that much!" I said as the pirate began to wail about his eye.

This is when Elizabeth decided to show up. You know, like she does. Sneaky little buggerette.

"Hey where did you get that big, thingy ma-bob?" I said annoyed everyone found decent weaponry except me.

"Over there by the cave entrance." she said as she swung it around. Well, that was it, I was in search of a good weapon for sure.

As my three comrades battled it out I was looking for something decent to fight with. I put a crown atop my head for good measure. I always wanted one anyway. It was rather large and slumped down my forehead leaving my ears bent in half. I giggled at my reflection in the other treasure. That is when I noticed Jack get stabbed. I looked up for a moment and giggled as he stumbled back to reveal he hadn't changed.

"JACK?!" I exclaimed running forward to him, he was staring at himself in disbelief. Barbossa cackled as Jack poked at his wound. I ran up to him, and noticed one very important thing. He wasn't in the moonlight.

"Jack, you're a bugger." I said giving him a good push into the moonlight to reveal he had indeed stolen a coin and was undead. Of course this didn't go to well with old Barbie. So they began to duel again. And I decided to sit back and watch the show.

The fight had gotten to the point where Barbossa pulled his gun on Elizabeth. Wait, no, he was pointing it at me. That's odd. Crap.

"Haha, umm, Barbossa! You should really point that thing away from me." I said getting nervous. I was further off than Elizabeth and a longer shot than her also. So I was a wee bit confused why he wanted to shoot and kill me.

"Aye, but ye be more important to Jack than anyone else here." he said slyly. Jack pulled his pistol and was aiming it dead at Barbossa. One shot is all I heard, then darkness enveloped me.

BONUS ADVENTURE

**_Alissa and Ambrosio go SHOPPING!!_**

(Ambrosio is my boyfriend for those of you that aren't in the 'know')

Ambrosio: Do you want to get honey?

Alissa: I don't really like honey.

Ambrosio: Have you tried the natural honey, the one you have to steal from bees to taste?

Alissa: Yes.

Ambrosio: Which one do you like better.

Alissa: This store bought one.

Ambrosio: Why?

Alissa: Because it comes in the cute bear shaped bottle.

Ambrosio: 'walks away'

_**Krista and Alissa Have a Phone Conversation**_

(Krista is my best friend who lives in Michigan while I bask in the sun here in California)

Alissa: Why do you always call me when I'm shopping?

Krista: Why are you always shopping at night? Normal people shop during the day.

Alissa: Krista you dumbass, we are three hours behind you, it's only 7:30 here.

Krista: Oh, I always wondered why you were shopping at 10:30 all the god damned time.

Alissa: I can't believe we are friends.

Krista: Yea it's pretty amazing huh.

**_Ambrosio, Freddy and Alissa have a very sleep deprived conversation_**.

(Freddy is my best friend here in California)

Alissa: It's almost 1!! If I stay up any longer I'll think I'm a ninja.

Freddy: Porque? (Why?)

Alissa: Because I'm mentally unstable that's why!

Freddy: 'Laughs'

Alissa: It's 1:01! Damnit! 'As Freddy walks away to his house I just dropped him off at' YOU BETTER WALK AWAY BEFORE I GO JACKIE CHAN ON YOUR ASS! I SHOULD NEED A CONCEALED WEAPONS PERMIT FOR THESE BAD LADS! 'makes ninja chop motions in the air'

Ambrosio: You are going to wake the neighbors.

Alissa: LET THEM COME! I'D LIKE TO SEE WHAT THEY COULD DO ABOUT MY KUNG FU DEATH GRIP. 'At this I squeeze Ambrosio's shoulder'.

Ambrosio: Have you been drinking?

Alissa: NINJA'S DON'T NEED BEER! JUST HUMAN HEARTS! HIIIYAAA!

Those were just so you would know that the hilariousness of my life is real, and I don't make this shit up. I mean really, how can you make that up? Don't forget to review! Chapter Nine will be the final chapter. Sad, I know, but we all must soldier on!


	10. Home Again

Disclaimer: DOPOTC! I have a feeling karma hates me. I can't blame it though, I have thwarted karma a lot of times before. Anyway, this is the final chapter of this story! Then it is done forever! I am not sure if I'm making a third one, but you can always check my profile to see what's going on with me and such.

Chapter Nine: Home Again

I could feel a low dull pain in my head. I was in a bed with beeping instruments all around me. My eyes fluttered open to see a room with blinding white light. I was a little more than confused.

"Jack?" I asked weakly trying to lift my head. I heard footsteps come up to me and a weight on the side of the bed.

"Liss! Oh thank god! Liss you're okay!" I heard Josie's voice call out to me. My eyes focused on her tearful smile, "The doctors said they didn't know if you were ever going to wake up, it's been a week!" she said grabbing me in a big embrace.

"What? Where am I?" I questioned a little disoriented. I was able to turn my head to decipher I was in a hospital, and my forehead was pounding.

"San Diego Hospital. Liss, listen to me, you've been in a coma for seven days." Josie explained to me very slowly. I couldn't help but laugh.

"No, I've been in the past for three weeks!" I tried to explain to her, "You even called me!" I said laughing it off.

"Liss? Are you feeling okay? Maybe I should get a nurse." Josie said reaching for the call button.

"I was shot in the arm!" I said raising my hand to my left shoulder where the wound should still be. I felt a bandage and an IV sticking out of my skin.

"I was sliced with a sword!" I said reaching down to my stomach. There were stitches in said place.

"That was a surgery they had to do for internal bleeding! You took a really nasty fall!" Josie explained, "They found you at Mel Gibson's house." Josie continued. I looked at her dazed and confused.

IV's don't go in your upper arm, and there is nothing on this side of my body that could bleed internally. Mel's house, what is she talking about? I blinked a few times, that is when Josie's face transformed into Mel's. He was wearing a wig and cackling evilly.

"Hello again Alissa! Would you like to watch the Passion with me?" he said rubbing his hands together as red horns began to grow out of the wig.

"Alissa?! Alissa?!"  
"Lass, wake up!" I could feel arms grab me and shake me out of my nightmare.

"NO MEL! NOT AGAIN, NEVER AGAIN!" I exclaimed clinging to the man in front of me. I opened my eyes to see Jack. We were definitely not in the cave anymore. We were aboard the Dauntless, well I assumed it was the Dauntless.

"Lass, yer definitely one rum short of a case." Jack said looking at me oddly.

"OH, thank god! Jack! Will!" I said hugging each in turn, giving sloppy kisses to both of their cheeks.

"Is everything alright in here?" Elizabeth asked walking into the cabin. I beamed at her as she rushed over to me, "Miss Alissa, you're awake!" she said excitedly, but a little down. I grabbed her in a huge bear embrace.

"Elizabeth! I'm so glad to see you!" I exclaimed happily. At this Jack and Will gave each other a very confused look.

"Lass, do ye remember anything that happened to ye?" Jack questioned me. I thought for a moment.

"Nope!" I said, really I didn't care, I wasn't with Mel so I was as happy as a pig in shit.

"Ye were shot…again…in yer head." Jack said touching my forehead which indeed hurt. A lot.

"Owwwiee! Jack, you're a meaniee! Stooopp!" I whined batting his hands away from my face.

"Alissa you are lucky you were wearing that heavy crown. It stopped the bullet." William explained to me. I looked at him puzzled.

"Crown?" I asked, William picked up said crown and indeed the bullet had hit what seemed to be a diamond and then embedded into the thick gold and silver filigree. I was one lucky S.O.B.

"Huh." I said like it wasn't as big of a deal as it should have been.

"Huh is right. Ye want to go giving me a bleeding heart attack? Yer more trouble than yer worth! Ye always got to go scaring the bejesus ou' o' me and…and…" Jack said rambling off trying to think of more scary and intimidating things to say to me.

"Will, Elizabeth, could you leave us two alone for a moment." I asked politely. Both nodded, apparently they wanted to leave but needed the excuse. Once the door was closed Jack looked at me.

"I'm sorry." I said looking down at my hands, "You know for 'scaring the bejesus ou' o' you'." Jack looked at me and heaved a huge sigh.

"I worry about ye lass." Jack said, "I mean, ye know, not as much as me pearl." Jack said trying to clarify things. I nodded slowly.

"Well, no worries, once we get back to Port Royal I'm leaving to the future. I have to do damage control on my time for what we did here in your time." I said sadly. Jack looked at me upset.

"Ye know I'm off to the gallows when we get back." Jack said sternly. I nodded.

"Yea, but don't worry, you won't die." I blinked. Jack looked at me oddly before remembering I couldn't wink.

"Enchantress," Jack said in a muffled voice, "Well, just for good measure, before you leave, maybe we should, say our finally goodbyes." Jack said tracing his hand up my arm and wiggiling his eyebrows at me feverishly. I giggled.

"Sorry Jack." I said truly sorry, because by all means I wanted to do what he was suggesting, "The entire future is watching me. I really can't do that." I said. A sinking feeling was forming at the pit of my stomach, I was going to miss this gruffy pirate more than I had first thought. It was odd, I no longer saw the Johnny Depp in him, I saw Jack, and not the Jack you see on screen. My Jack.

"Tis alright lass." Jack said swiping some hair from my face mindful of my bruise on my forehead, "If this be our last moments together, then I don't mind just sitting with ye." Why did he have to be sweet at a time like this? He was such an inconsiderate man! Why couldn't he get mad at me and stomp off? Why did he have to make me miss him even before he was gone.

"Thanks Jack." I said, as if by some telepathic thought Jack reached out and grabbed me a tight embrace. I let my face be buried in his shoulder. I let slip a few silent tears into his dirty sea worn shirt.

I heard a sniffle above me. This peaked my interest. Was Jack Sparrow crying? I peeked up at him. He must have known what I thought because he tried to cover it up well.

"Lass, yer bloody hair keeps gettin' in me nose!" Jack said giving his nose a good scratch for good measure. I giggled as I pulled back facing him.

"Sorry about that." I said looking into his crooked smile. I smiled back at him sadly. He grabbed my chin in his hand and brought his lips to mine. It was the gentlest kiss he had ever given me, and I deepened it.

---------------

Back on shore I was lead off in irons but Elizabeth and Governor Swann ran up to me. I looked at them confused, because I never thought I would ever see Governor Swann run.

"Remove her irons!" Demanded G-string Swann. I looked at him very confused. Sure I had a good escape plan in my head but this was very surprising. The guards did so without delay. I rubbed my wrist gratefully and looked at the two in confusion.

"My daughter has informed me that you should be granted clemency for helping her on your voyage." Governor Swann said unconvinced by what he was saying. I looked to Elizabeth who had a big smile on her face.

"Elizabeth?" I said in disbelief, her smile never faltered. I reached up and gave her another rib crushing hug. She returned it equally, and whispered in my ear.

"I remember you, just think of it as an apology gift." she said. I looked at her once more before giving her a huge hug again.

"Hopefully I can show you my gratitude one day." I said to her in return. I saw William behind her and he smiled at me.

"You already have." she replied. I knew exactly what she meant, "Good luck on your trip back home." I nodded to her and shook the Governors hand.

"Well, it's been a pleasure, really it has and I hope that things go well for you…well, actually never mind. Just enjoy this time as much as you can!" I said darkly which got him to look at me like I was insane. A very common look I get here in this time.

I walked up to William and threw my arms around him as well. He picked me up and swung me around playfully.

"Do you remember me also?" I said almost not needing him to answer for me. He laughed as he set me down.

"Yes, I do. Liss, please, be careful on your return trip home." he said. I nodded.

"I would give you a call if I could, but you guys won't discover the telephone for…" I thought for a moment, " well, for a long time." I said finally. William chuckled and gave me one more hug. This one a little bit more gentle than the other. Giving me a quick kiss on the cheek he whispered.

"I'll never forget you, you'll always have a piece of my heart." I blushed profusely at this and looked at him with a shy smile on my face.

"And you will always have a little of mine. Do me a favor and take care of Jack for me." I said giving him a knowing look. He nodded to me.

"Would you like me to escort you back?" William asked me concerned. I shook my head no.

"I want to, you know, walk around, take everything in one more time." I said waving my arm around carelessly. William nodded and I smiled at him pinching his cheek happily I began to walk off towards his shop to collect my things. Looking over my shoulder I saw the Commodore looking none too happy about my departure.

"Bye bye James! Have a good life!" I exclaimed waving, I saw Governor Swann and Elizabeth waving to me, and also William who stood there and smiled. He seemed to wipe something from the corner of his eye. I could feel the hot tears prickle my eyes, but I turned before they could be noticed.

----------------

I had packed my things and was now wandering around town one last time to take in all the sights I had missed. I was near the fort and I could hear the commotion being made of Jack's escape. I had an urge to go see him one more time before leaving but I knew it would just make it more difficult for the both of us.

I got to my car, and realized I didn't have the keys. I began to become frantic. I set my bag down and began to search everywhere for them around my car. I looked along the path for a good thirty minutes. The tears were still freely flowing. I ran back to the blacksmith shop remembering I had left them on the work bench. But when I arrived they weren't to be found. I began to get desperate. But not wanting to have to say any goodbyes again I decided I would just break into my car and hot wire it to get out.

I returned to my car and was about to use a rock to break my window when I saw the keys behind my front wheel. I laughed at myself for being in such a frazzled state I couldn't even find my keys. I opened my door threw my bag into the back seat and started my car. He began to purr as I put him in reverse and backed my way out of the spot, and going towards my century. I kept looking in my rearview mirror through teary eyes at the place I was about to leave. I had the hugest urge to stop the car and go back.

The second I thought about that I felt a bump and the path turned to gravel, and shortly after to pavement. Then I finally could see my city lay across the horizon. There was no turning back now as I got to the stop light and took a right onto Santa Fe to go towards my house once more. I looked one last time in my rearview mirror to see the light disappear into the heat waves. I let a sob escape me as I continued further away from Jack.

I could see the person in front of me had a bumper sticker that said 'I 3 Captain Jack Sparrow'. I couldn't help smile at this. Then I suddenly remembered what Josie had told me about me being in the pirate movies. I knew I had a whole new mess of problems facing me.

-----------------------

The end! I know you loved it huh! Well the ending was bad, but don't worry, I have a 'deleted scene' for you just below this! Review!

-----------------------

"Jack! Shouldn't you go off to the Pearl?" William asked Jack as he chased him through the roads of Port Royal. He couldn't help but feel like this was déjà vu.

"We've got to catch up to the lass!" Jack said, "Gibbs can take care of the Pearl for a while." Jack said. William couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Jack took a detour into the blacksmith shop, following his compass he saw what he was looking for, Liss' keys. He snatched them up and began a drunken run towards her car.

"Jack what do you plan to do?" William said confused but none the less following Jack.

"I am going with her to the future!" Jack said happily. William grabbed Jack and spun him around.

"You really think she would take you?" William said skeptically. Jack looked pensive for a moment. Then his features got dark.

"I'm not going to ask her." at this Jack looked at his compass, and noticed the needle move, "Quick, hide! She's coming!" Jack said pushing William into some bushes. They watched as she walked past and towards the black smith shop tears in her eyes.

"You really are taken with her aren't you Jack." William asked giving Jack a sly look. Jack sputtered a little pulling William out of the bushes.

"No, I just want to know me future! I'm a pirate lad." Jack pointed out running towards her car.

Finally reaching the car Jack took the keys and pointed it at the car. Nothing happened. He shook them mercilessly.

"Bloody hell! What's wrong with these damn things!" Jack said ready to throw them at the infernal machine. William grabbed them and opened the back compartment.

"I'm going with you." William proclaimed. Jack scoffed.

"Nay lad, this is none of yer business." Jack said getting into the trunk one leg at a time.

"Alissa, is, my business." William said obviously getting annoyed with Jack. Jack stared at him then nodded his head. William closed the trunk top and opened the back door. Throwing the keys under the front wheel William crawled in the back and hid underneath a discarded blanket.

They only had to wait for a moment. Soon Alissa was back and in the car, starting it up and putting it into motion.

---------------

There is the actual ending! Okay, it is so obvious you guys are getting a three-quel. I mean, if you want one. If not, that's okay too. Saves my fingers, and my wrists. No one likes carpal tunnel syndrome. Trust me I have enough 'syndromes' coupled with an addictive personality. A little off track here. Some shout outs coming up!

HUGE THANKS to all you guys who stuck with me!

S.N Naina: You have stuck with me for a couple years now, which makes you my youngest oldest fan. Thanks much, even though you are not obsessive compulsive about POTC such as I am and the others! But never the less you read them! That is dedication! Way to take one for the team!

RamenLuver333: Your reviews were always the best! They made me feel like writing all the more! I always knew you would review within the hour of a post! Much thanks!

Depps darlin: You have become a very insightful and pensive reader! I love the input and the brutal truth! You know, when you get 'brutal' haha!

Redrightankle: It would get boring without you around. Really it would…I'm serious. This 'points to face' is my serious face.

And a MILLION thanks to all you others who read! Even if you didn't review I am still glad that you were able to read and hopefully enjoy my little story! This is probably my favorite one so far! Definitely the funniest of my POTC!

And hey even if I'm not posting still for this story and you read it, review on the last chapter! Everyone still likes to hear their child is cute even after they have grown up and gone on to college. Okay, bad analogy…but you get the idea!

The third installment of Car Trouble in Port Royal should be up soon, so put me on your author alert list so you will know when it is out!

Thanks so much again!

Liss!


End file.
